


We're Afire Love

by rosemeetsdagger



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Top!H, bottom!L, life after death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemeetsdagger/pseuds/rosemeetsdagger
Summary: For seven days and nights, Louis falls in love with Harry. He wants a second chance to be able to go home, but that all changes when he meets a curly-haired devil. Now, he just wants to stay with Harry in Hell. They rule The Underworld together.[Louis ends up in Hell by accident. He doesn't find it so bad anymore when he meets Harry.]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of complete fiction. None of this is real, nor did it happen. Similarities between characters and real people are purely coincidental.
> 
> Inspired by a headcannon. Hope you enjoy!

_ _

* * *

_September 22nd,_

**TODAY,** Louis died.

When he died, it didn't happen how he suspected it would be.

He thought he would die from a heart attack or skin cancer, the way so many people die nowadays. He thought he would live a long, healthy life despite his love for greasy hamburgers and crisps, meet a nice boy, proceed to fall in love, settle down, get married, and have lots of beautiful gurgling babies with his partner.

He didn't think he would die at the age of twenty-four. But like always, life had a way of surprising you in the most unsuspecting of times.

He was late for work, unusual even for him (he took pride in waking up early exactly one hour before work to take a long, steamy shower, an equally longer wank, make himself a nice cuppa and dress himself nicely before petting his cat Mittens and driving off to work), and was waiting at the transit station when it happened.

The moment he died.

He was lounging around the bench with the peeling, cracked white paint, wood splinters sticking to the soft cotton of his clothes when he admired a little girl playing with her teddy bear. He watched her over his crisp newspaper, his mug of tea cradled carefully in his delicate hand. Her parents were fighting with each other, arguing over some nonsensical thing or another while their precious daughter ran around freely, laughing happily to herself.

He chuckled to himself, his warm breath of air ruffling the papers. The three lights overhead blinked red, signaling the train was coming. He didn't think much of it that time. The girl was happy, her parents were oblivious, and he was watching the doomed fatal moment he died.

The train was approaching closer, just a speckle of blurred grays and blacks. The little girl was standing to the edge of the cement, one footfall closer and she would fall over. Louis' fists clenched around the crinkled newspaper. Still, he didn't move. Maybe if he had and warned the little girl, he wouldn't be dead laying in a casket six feet ground under.

The train was clear in sight. The little girl threw the teddy bear in the air. Everything happened in six seconds but in Louis' eyesight, it happened in slow motion. The ratted bear fell on the train tracks, out of the girl's grasp. The innocent girl gasped and ran towards it, toppling over. She fell and scraped her knees, a gasp of breath shocked out of her mouth. Fat tears rushed down her cracked rosy cheeks. She clutched her knees and grabbed the bear quickly, the train approaching faster and faster, and stood up and tried to climb back up to safety. Except, she wasn't tall enough.

Louis threw the newspaper. He looked to his right, something like anger boiling deep inside his veins at the prospect that her parents didn't know she was seconds away from dying. He rushed over to the father, red in the face, and pulled him by the shoulders, shaking him roughly.

"Hey man," his voice cracked. "Your daughter. She fell! She's gonna die."

Granted, it wasn't the best way to warn someone about danger but goddammit he was hysterical and the truth did nothing but hurt.

The man's face went pale.

"Sarah!" he cried, escaping Louis' grasp and running towards her.

Louis had been a coward in the entirety of his lifetime.

He wasn't there for his mum when their dad left them. Of course, he took care of the babies and did the housework when she was away for work, but he never took time out of his day to sit down and talk to her or let her cry on his shoulder. Every time she was close to tearing up, he would pat her shoulder awkwardly and leave the room. He wasn't good with emotions. How could he be there for his own mother when he didn't believe his father was a good man? He wanted to say, "He's a bad guy. He doesn't deserve us," but his mum deserved better than a few, pitying words.

At school, he always bumped into the group of jock bullies bullying the lad from two years earlier, making fun of his short springy curls and picking at his red dotted acne cheeks. Louis would always turn away and pinch his bottom lip between his teeth whenever he heard the inevitable sound of a punch striking and a locker door slamming with the weight of a green-eyed, pink cheeked angel.

So it only made common sense in his mind when he held the father back with a hand pressed to his chest, looked back and said, "Stay here. I'll save your daughter."

"But you'll die," the man had said, desperation coloring his voice and shocking his eyes an electric blue.

"I know," Louis had said, not realizing the magnitude of his heavy words.

With a sudden burst of confidence he hadn't felt since he scored the winning goal when he was the footie captain in Year 13, he ran to the train tracks and leaped down. The girl stared up at him with tear tracks staining her flushed cheeks. Her kneecaps were scraped and bruised, a swelling of blood smearing her pale porcelain skin.

"Where's my daddy?" she gasped aloud, another rush of tears falling to her red stained knees.

Louis grimaced. He ignored the queasiness from being exposed to blood and lowered down to his haunches, being all too aware of the train approaching with the piercing whistles. He opened his arms and flicked his fingers at her, beckoning her to come closer.

"Daddy's up there. He's waiting for you. C'mere."

"N-No," she sobbed, hysterical. She clutched the teddy bear tighter to her chest, tears pooling in the corners of her eyes again. "Daddy said not to talk to strangers."

Louis eyed the oncoming train with a sense of dread.

 _Please_ , he thought. _You don't wanna die at such a young age, do you?_

"How about this," he said, his voice oddly calm despite the fact that they were seconds away from dying. "You come with me and I'll buy you a soft serve cone. Yeah?"

"Okay," she sniffed, wiping her runny nose with the back of her tiny hand. "Okay stranger."

"Pfft. None of that. Me name's Louis. What's yours?"

He bopped her on the nose.

"Sarah," she giggled, shyness coloring her soft cheeks a rosy pink.

"Nice to meet you Sarah. Now come help me get you up."

She nodded amicably. He grabbed her and pulled her to his chest protectively. "Alright," he whispered softly. "Just swing your legs up there for me love." She nodded again. He hoisted her up as she swung her legs, her feet landing on the cement firmly.

"Sarah!" her parents yelled in unison, her father clutching her to his chest while the mother hugged them both.

Sarah stared at Louis wide-eyed. "My teddy bear!" she shrieked, close to tears again. Louis was having none of that.

He pinched the air between two fingers and dropped down to his knees to retrieve the fallen bear. Everything infinitesimally slowed down to heavy increments. Louis heard the train before he saw it coming.

He quickly picked up the teddy bear and looked over at the train, seconds away from colliding against his light body weight. He signaled to the father with his hands covering his eyes. The father gave him a curt nod and covered his daughter's eyes.

The last thing Louis heard was the sound of his own name falling from Sarah's cracked lips as he flung the teddy bear to her and the train crashed with his torso.

"Louis!"

Everything filled up to his ears in white noise. Everything hurt. For a moment, Louis experienced that oceanic life. His limbs were torn apart by the metal scrapes of the train and his soul exploded to paint everybody's, even Sarah's, face red. He was suddenly everywhere. He didn't know where he began or ended. Where his heart laid still or where his brain beat for six more seconds. He touched so much but nothing touched him in return.

In the six remaining seconds his heart beat for the last time, Louis saw his life play in slides like an old flickering movie.

And Louis will tell you this, his present life had been fucking boring.

After the initial baby memories of wreaking havoc in the house despite his tired mum working double shifts at the hospital, Louis' life was nothing but disdain. He saw himself as he curled up on the old couch he bought off a garage sale with a mysterious stain on the material, laying with his cat Mittens and petting her between the ears as she snuggled up to him, her body vibrating with purrs. Days of hanging at the pub with his friends Liam, Niall and Zayn and flirting with gorgeous men were quickly replaced by days snuggled with Mittens and eating into a pint of Ben & Jerry's mint chocolate chip ice cream due to his broken heart.

In the last six seconds, Louis wished he had phone his mum and told her he loved her and all six of his little siblings. He couldn't remember the last time he told them he loved them.

Everything happened for a reason after all. Louis' alarm didn't ring on time and so he woke up late, hurrying to rush his morning routine in under ten minutes. He ran to the transit station a few minutes late, missing his train. If he hadn't missed his train, he would have been seated in his favorite shadowed spot reading his newspaper with earbuds tumbling down from his ears. If he hadn't saved that little girl, he would be alive right now.

After everything, Louis chose her life over his. He didn't regret his decision. He only ever wondered if Sarah ever got her soft serve cone that he promised her in return.

The minute his heart stopped, his life began in heaven. Or so he thought.

Louis was a good guy. He paid his taxes on time, he donated his old clothes to charity, he visited his mum and siblings every other weekend and he didn't break too many hearts at once. He thought these good deeds were enough to grant him permission in heaven. He couldn't be more wrong.

The first thing he heard was crackling fire. Louis blinked his eyes awake, rubbing his fists on his sleepy eyelids. Death, for some reason, made him very exhausted. His eyebrows pinched together when he realized where he was. Deep, maroon colored walls with fire licked on the floor, trickles of lava that leaded up to a waterfall bubbled with molten lava. The ground was a charcoal gray and the ceiling was the night, speckled with twinkling stars. Even though it was burning hell, the place was oddly beautiful.

Louis walked up to the reception desk. He cleared his throat and tapped the small silver bell standing atop the surface. He eyed the name tag labeled Mr. Styles.

A head full of curly hair popped up. Green mossy eyes, a red permanent curved mouth, pink dimpled cheeks and a sweet face came next. Mr. Styles' mouth curled up into a devilish grin. It suited him. Beneath his tangled curls, razor sharp black horns were pointed outwards, pointing at Louis' slacken shocked face with two smaller horns peeking out from shiny tresses. His fiery body was licked with a black crewneck shirt and painted on black jeans, topped off with shiny black boots. He was oddly beautiful, more than the palace surrounding them.

"Ah, you must be Lewis Tomlinson," Mr. Styles said in a charming deep voice.

Louis' insides practically melted off his bones. Styles stared back at him with a smirk curling his sinful lips, his eyes lit with small fires. He snapped out of his trance back into reality, scrutinizing his eyes once he realized what fell from Harry's lips. Though Harry was stupidly gorgeous and all that, it gave him no permission to mispronounce Louis' name.

" _Louis_ ," Louis corrected, his voice a hostile tone. "It's pronounced Lou-ee and not _Lewis_."

"Pardon," Styles squeaked.

His faux smoothness was gone, replaced by adorable awkwardness stuffed into what appeared to be a twenty-year something old gangly, long limbed body with cherub curls. Louis calculated him with a glare, his mouth morphing into a sneer. Styles' fingers worked quickly over the keyboard, typing away.

His moonlit eyes sparked from the blue light of his screen. He pursed his lips and looked back at Louis, resting one hand atop the other. His mouth moved with unspoken words. Louis traced the curve of his bow shaped lips, colored a rusty shade of red. He blinked rapidly at Styles' blank face.

"Sorry?"

"I said," Styles repeated, as if it wasn't the first time he was repeating the words. "We got your name wrong. Or rather, we got the person wrong. We were expecting a Lewis Tomlinson, mid 40's, committed murder? That's not you, right?"

"Bloody hell," Louis gasped, aghast. "Of course that's not me!" He squinted his eyes in an attempt to look threatening. "Do I look forty to you?"

Styles lowered his voice impossibly quiet that Louis had to lean in, his hands planted firmly on the desk separating them.

"We don't use the h-e-double hockey sticks word in here."

"What? Why not?"

"It's just common decency."

"I'll show _you_ common decency."

Louis pulled up his sleeves to his arms. Styles offered his hands to him, his palms facing skywards. "Please Louis," he said with a strained voice. "Let me just check again." He went back to face the computer and clicked away while Louis waited impatiently, tapping his foot anxiously on the floor.

"Well?" he asked with one eyebrow arched once Styles stopped clicking at the keys.

"Um," he began, voice pinched. He blew air out of his poison lips, licking them over. "It seems like we made a mistake. We accidentally sent Lewis to heaven while we sent you here. This never happens. We must have gotten the names wrong or the files mixed up, I don't know, maybe—"

"Wait, hold on." Louis lifted a hand to his face. He asked in a disbelieving tone, "You mean to tell me you sent a murderer to Heaven while you sent me, an innocent angel, to _Hell?"_

"You're not _that_ innocent. Certainly no angel," Styles muttered darkly.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing."

"Holy," Louis' breath rushed out of his parted mouth in one quick breath. He ran his fingers through his hair over and over again. He turned back around and paced a few times, Styles' eyes burning at the back of his neck. Tears sprung at the corners of his eyes. He faced the pink cheeked devil worker and pounded his fists onto the surface, Styles' eyes widening in shock. "Take me back."

"Huh?"

"Take me back to heaven. I don't belong here. You know it, I know it. Take me back before I talk to your boss devil or whoever's in charge and you immediately get fired."

Styles' chuckles breathed warm fire over Louis' pale face. Louis snarled. Styles' mouth trapped close. He nodded and rapidly typed over the keyboard, clicking the mouse several times. His eyes blinked fiercely green. He turned to face Louis with a neutral expression.

"We won't be able to send you to Heaven until one week later. Lewis Tomlinson is reported missing and we have to wait one week until the security angels find him."

"Are you fucking kidding me? I have to wait in this hellhole while Lewis gets to roam around free? This is ridiculous. I wanna speak to your boss devil at once."

"No, no, wait," Styles ushered out. His voice was pleading, strange for someone who worked in Hell. Didn't he have to be menacing or intimidating or summat like that? "I can offer you a contemporary week of free breakfasts and stay-in's at our best hotel. How does that sound?"

Louis sighed long-suffering.

His bones were heavy with not enough sleep and fuzzy exhaustion but a week free with breakfast and comfy hotel beds did sound nice. He looked at Styles and studied him, from his curious blinking green eyes to his enchanting grin. He rolled his eyes fondly.

"What's breakfast like here?"

"Devilled eggs."

" _Of course_."

Louis smirked and extended out a hand. Styles' smile broadened and quickly took his hand in his. Louis' breath hitched. While his fingers were short and dainty, Styles' fingers were long and nimble, tracing all the way to his delicate bony wrist. He could only imagine how they would feel against his clenching wet hole...

Styles' mouth moved.

Louis blinked again. "Sorry?" he breathed, still shaking his hand. "My name's Harry," Harry said, his charming smile blinding. Louis breathed out sweet relief. He squeezed his hand, Harry squeezing his hand in return.

Louis felt warm and fuzzy all over but it was _not_ because of the heat surrounding him. His cheeks licked with warmth.

"Harry. I'm Louis, but you know that already."

"Louis." Harry's smile remained on his pink cheeks. "It's nice to meet you. Glad you're here."

"Glad to be here."

Their hands continued to touch. Louis never tore his gaze away and Harry simply smiled wider while tendrils of curls licked his smiling cheeks. Harry's lips twitched. Louis narrowed his gaze.

One week in Hell. Louis could definitely get used to a curly haired boy with pink dotted cheeks.

. . .

_September 23rd,_

**THE FIRST TIME LOUIS FOUND OUT** Harry possessed a long red curly tail and red feathery wings was when they were walking side by side together, exploring the cobblestone path leading up to a garden filled with flowers. Louis' hands were shoved deep inside his black skinnies while Harry crossed his hands behind his back like a good, posh boy.

"I don't understand," Louis asked for the third time that day. "How do these flowers grow if water doesn't exist here?"

Harry looked at him with amused eyes. He rolled his shoulders in a shrug. Quietly, he spoke, "I don't know Louis. They just do. Some things just happen without explanation but they just happen. You have to let them be."

"Yeah, but _why_?"

Curiosity poked at Louis begrudgingly. As a kid, he was always out exploring new adventures and causing mischief. The curious cat inside him always got the best of him. His mum had warned him that, "Curiosity killed the cat," but he would merely poke his tongue out at her and roam around freely without a care in the world. He needed to make sense of things that didn't make sense at all like the train that hit him and spilled gushing blood everywhere.

They reached the garden at last.

Harry approached a black flower with antennas sticking out from its pollen in every solid direction. It possessed two growing buds that looked like beady eyes and stripes coming out of its mouth which looked eerily a lot like fangs. The thing was hideous. And yet, Harry looked at it like it was the most preciously exquisite flower in all the garden.

He stroked the black petals idly.

"It's called the black bat flower. It's beautiful, isn't it?" he said fondly, eyes tracing the sharp curves and sharp edges.

"Innit," Louis swallowed, grimacing.

It was then that he noticed the red tail coming from Harry's bum, curling at the angled tip, shaped like a bow. His wings flattened out, exposing the light red feathers. Louis was entranced. He reached out and stroked a gentle fingertip on the spine of his wings. Harry visibly shuddered.

"Ah," he gasped aloud, his shivering body curling inwards. " _Don't_."

Louis snatched his hand back. He held it to his chest, feeling breathless. It was as if he was shocked from Harry's wing, something like electricity zipping through his body in heated waves. Harry turned around slowly and faced him with hooded eyes. His mouth was parted open, licked red. His cheeks were flushed.

Harry was covering his middle with both hands. He shivered minutely again and fluttered his eyes shut. Louis gauged his changing expression. He was torn between holding back and cupping Harry's face to lick into his mouth eagerly.

He just...He's never felt this way about anyone. Ever. It was almost always a quick fuck in the loos or in the dark alleyways if someone as so much blinked twice his way. He was never one for romance and the one time he offered his heart to a stranger, it was ripped away from his ribcage and shattered in irreparable pieces to the ground.

 _Never again_ , he thought.

But Harry. He was willing to try again if it was with Harry.

"Sorry," Harry apologized then, something like guilt pooling in his glimmering teary filled eyes. _No_ , Louis thought. _Take it back. I don't want it_. "It's just...No one's ever...touched me, like that. It makes me, you know..."

"No, I _don't."_

"Hard," Harry clarified.

Louis' face flushed.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

"Sorry."

"No." Harry bit his lip harshly enough to tear the skin. He shook his head fervently, face set in a determined pout. "Don't apologize."

"Okay."

Harry smiled softly at him and bent down to pick up a black bat flower. He presented it to Louis with a shy smile, pressing it into the palm of his hand. He had firebrand eyes and a sharp tongue.

"For you," he exhaled, soft breath.

"Thanks," Louis rushed out, his voice just as soft.

He cradled the flower in his hand as they fell into step together. Dead rose petals crunched under their shoe cladded feet. Their hands brushed up against each other every few seconds or so. If he reached out a little bit closer, he could intertwine their fingers together and brush his thumb on the tender underside of Harry's wrist. But Louis was a coward.

They walked together in silence, Louis protecting the ugly flower like it was the most beautiful thing in the world.

. . .

_September 24th,_

**STICKY HEAT GATHERED AND CRAWLED** at the back of his neck. Louis was still not used to fire licking at his flushed cheeks or the small puddles of fire burning the soles of his feet a pitch black. The pain in Hell was maximized to a thousand watt times higher so that a pinprick of a needle felt like a gunshot to the wound. The Devil wasn't messing around in his kingdom.

He rubbed the back of his damp with sweat neck as he walked outdoors and into the night sky. He had slept in all day, much too exhausted to do anything and no one there to entertain him. He peered up at the black starry sky. He noticed a ladder was propped up against the side of the hotel, long legs dangling in the air. He hummed to himself. He climbed up the ladder, his eyes landing on a pale white body sprawled on the rough roof tiles.

"Hey," he said quietly, careful not to startle the boy. The boy looked at him with wide green speckled eyes. "It's you."

"It's me," Harry replied.

Louis smiled to himself. He brushed his dirty palms on his jean shorts and laid down side by side with Harry. Harry watched him with intensity. He felt hot all over, Harry's rapt gaze leaving a trail of heat and lust in its wake. He licked his dry lips, settling for looking up at the night sky and fiddling with his thumbs uselessly, ignoring the staccato of his crazy heartbeat. Harry remained motionless, eyes drifting up.

They were quietly watching the night unroll, save for their heavy breathing until Louis couldn't take it anymore and rasped out harshly, "I miss them."

Confusion pinched Harry's brow. "Who?"

"My family."

Louis clasped his hands on top of his chest. He shut his eyes, remembering his mum's warm gaze and a blurry of five little girls and one little boy tackling him to the ground, laughing in his ear, tickling him where he liked best. It was all too much. An invisible tear dampened his cheek.

"Oh," Harry breathed.

Louis didn't say anything else. He remained quiet, frowning and looking up at the sky. Harry's hand moved, slowly, slowly, carefully, atop of Louis'. Louis stopped breathing. He turned his hand around, allowing their fingers to intertwine in locked hands. It was...to be honest...it felt nice. He hadn't felt the comfort of another person unless it was Lottie squishing him on the couch, fighting with him over the remote control of the TV and wiggling her socked toes in his face.

"I can do something about it, if you want."

Louis turned to look at him, a silent question arching his brow. Harry nodded, squeezed his hand, nodded again. He closed his eyes and counted to ten backwards, fluttering his eyes open. What happened next was incredible. Harry repeated a mantra of, "Stars alight. Let them through. Show me a world, a vision or two. Mold a dream, take a hint, let us see what reality came to," with the words rolling off his tongue endlessly. His eyes darkened with fire, crackling the green speckles away and replacing them with black nothingness. The night sky opened up and revealed a whole other dimension. It took Louis' breath away.

"Mum?" Louis muttered weakly.

The constellation of stars blew up together to form a vision. His mum was in his bed in his bedroom, thumbing a recent picture of him, the one where he was happy, crinkly-smiling next to two pink and blue strollers, baby twins gurgling inside. Lottie's wobbly smile pressed to her shoulder. She sniffed, rubbing her snotty nose with her sleeved arm. With a heavy heart, Louis realized she was wearing his light blue knitted jumper, probably still smelling of his nicotine-tinged warmth. He missed his girls so much.

"I miss him so much," Jay spoke wetly.

"I miss how he would say," Lottie said quietly, " _'where are my favorite girls?_ '" she and Jay said together as one. They cried again, Jay's thumb rubbing over the dog-eared picture where it was caused from being wedged between her wallet folds.

Louis' throat burned. He hated to see his favorite people in the world cry. He wished he at least had the chance to see them again, to say goodbye, provide them closure, kiss their wet cheeks and promise them he was doing fine, that a curly-headed, red horned devil was keeping him company.

Tears, or what could have been tears, pinpricked the corners of his eyes, making everything look fuzzy around the edges. He clawed at his throat with blunt fingernails, desperately trying to scratch that unreachable itch. He curled in on himself gasping for air. He couldn't breathe. He tried to suck in a breath but all he did was heave hoarsely, throat achy and raw and irritated. He was sobbing furiously now, pathetically so. He wiped at his eyes but to no avail. The tears came all too quickly, rushing down all at once.

There were supposed to be tears but water didn't exist in Hell, Harry had said.

Pain overwhelmed and overrode Louis' body because pain was a thousand watt times higher in Hell. He was going to die in Hell all over again. The prospect of that happening only made him sob harder, his fingers clenching in his hair and tugging on it. He was hurting and so he needed to hurt himself. Pain was pain. But physical pain hurt less than emotional pain.

He tucked his chin atop his knees, hugging himself tightly, holding himself together. He was going to shatter and break into millions of tiny little pieces. He was sure of it. He gasped for air, his lungs giving out, his whole face red flustered and covered in a sheen of sweat. He recalled Harry crying out his name somewhere in the distance.

" _Breathe_ ," Harry said. " _Breathe_ for me, Louis, _please_."

Louis tried and Louis failed.

Harry grabbed Louis' shaking wrists from clutching at his throat, ready to dig his fingernails in as an eagle's sharp talons would. Although his vision was blurry, he could make out the silhouette of Harry's crying face. His eyes were bright and alive, pinged with the faintest of red irritation. He looked so goddamn beautiful.

"Breathe," Harry kept repeating desperately. "Please, love, look me in the eyes and breathe for me."

Harry drew in a big breath and exhaled, prompting Louis to do the same. Louis followed his movements with harsh sucking breaths. Slowly but surely, he found his rhythm, building up to slow aching breaths that burned his throat more than anything else. His chest heaved up and down with ragged, scratchy intakes of breaths. He managed to suck in a deep breath and exhale out heavily. His throat still hurt, burning with the need for air. His vision was still blurred, but he was slowly getting there.

"Yeah, that's it," Harry was saying, sweet relief flooding his eyes. "You're doing it, love. You're doing so well."

Louis regained even, deep breaths. He wiped at his eyes furiously and blinked heavily at Harry's worried crimson face. He smiled shakily.

"Hi," he breathed out, the smile on his face coy.

Harry burst out into fresh new tears.

"No, no, no, no," Louis begged. He cupped Harry's red cheeks and thumbed the tender thin skin below his green, green eyes. "I'm sorry. What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Harry babbled, continuing to cry achingly wet and beautiful. "You almost died on me, Lou. I never meant to see you cry."

Louis thumbed his dry tear tracks. "You silly boy," he murmured, fondness etched in his tone. He smiled softly at him. "It wasn't your fault. Just miss 'em is all."

"I know," Harry said quietly. "I know you're hurting."

"Everybody needs a little crying now and then," Louis explained, his throat still red and raw. His voice was hoarse and uncharacteristically gruff from all the hysterical crying. With a teasing smirk, he added, "Besides, how can I die if I'm already dead?"

Even at a delicate heartbreaking moment like this, Louis still found a way to make things lighthearted.

Harry snorted, thumbing his left eye. He hugged Louis to his chest warmly. Louis sighed contently and nuzzled his face deeper in the juncture of Harry's neck. Everything, from the way their sides pressed nicely together to the way Harry's hot breath fawned over Louis' cheek, felt right.

Quietly, Harry whispered, "Do you want to know something?"

Louis hummed in reply, sleep weighing down his bones heavy.

"I might be selfish and greedy for saying this but I'm really glad you're down here with me. Even if it's in Hell. It's not so lonely anymore with your mischievous smiles to keep me awake."

Harry waited. When no response came again, he asked, "Louis?" Still, nothing came.

Harry's brows scrunched together. He looked down where Louis was tucked safely to his chest. A small shy smile bloomed on Harry's face. Louis had fallen asleep, his head heavy on Harry's shoulder, his mouth parted open on soft wet breaths. He was drooling a little. Harry bit on his lower lip to tamp down his growing smile. He hugged Louis that much closer to his chest. He breathed in and out, getting familiar with the scent of Louis' clean warm skin.

Harry pressed his lips to the crown of Louis' head, mumbling, "No. Not feeling so lonely anymore," with Louis sound asleep next to him.

. . .

_September 25th,_

**LOUIS CONTINUED TO WATCH** **OVER** his family for the rest of his lonely nights.

It was one of those nights were his feet were dangling freely in the air, sparks of matches lighting up his face for mere seconds and vanishing into the clear air. He struck another match against the grate, watching it light up and blow away. He sighed and looked up at the portal cracking the sky. His mum was cooking dinner, coming over to grab Daisy's shoulders and kiss the top of her head while she hovered over her, watching her draw.

"When's Lou coming back?" Daisy asked innocently.

At the sound of his name, Jay teared up. She brushed away the tears and sniffed a little. She turned away and plonked a tea bag into her tea. Louis watched her unblinkingly, waiting. Her shoulders dropped, murmuring unconvincingly, "Soon. Louis will be home soon."

He wondered if Jay had neglected to tell the younger girls about the reality, that Louis was dead, his bones probably laying in a casket somewhere, dismantled and disfigured. He wondered if she did it to protect them or because she didn't want to believe it herself. What was she going to tell them at the funeral, anyway?

Louis dragged his eyes to his feet. Footsteps prodded closer. Shuffling. Harry sat down next to him, their arms brushing. Louis remained quiet. He hugged his arms to himself, the chill of the night seeping into his bones. Harry shrugged off his coat and wrapped it around Louis' shoulders.

"I miss them."

"I know."

Nothing was said more.

Louis thought back to what his mum said. Coming home. He needed to do just that, no matter what the consequences laid ahead. He needed to do whatever it took to come back home. He squirmed and fidgeted, drew in a long deep breath, exhaled shakily, did it all over again.

He turned to Harry, watching him. Harry's face was tilted to the moon, his eyes blissfully closed and at peace. Louis wanted to watch him forever. He wanted to cup his cheek feeling smooth pale skin and nuzzle his face to his neck. He wanted to hold his hand and tangle their fingers together. He wanted to lay him down, stroke timid but tender fingertips down his skin, squeeze at his lovely hips and spread apart his thighs. He wanted to open him up slowly, slowly, carefully, chuckle warm breaths on his burning skin if Harry squirmed nervously. Most of all, he wanted to lay with him forever in the purest innocence of the phrase. He simply wanted a forever. There wasn't all the time in the world or in Hell, to describe what Louis wanted to do with Harry.

"Harry?"

Harry's eyes snapped up from the roof tiles towards Louis' question.

"I wanna come home."

Confusion creased in Harry's eyebrows. He squinted his eyes at him, pursuing his mouth to the side. It was unnerving. Louis tucked his hands underneath his thighs and looked away. Harry watching him like _that_ was too much. Harry sitting so closely to him was too much. Harry himself was too much.

"You want to leave? Why?"

Wrinkles appeared besides Louis' eyes. He narrowed his gaze. He flicked his head around to look at him in a pointed stare. Harry was looking at him shyly, averting his gaze elsewhere. Louis palmed his thighs and cleared his throat audibly.

"I need to see my family again. Harry, I have six younger siblings I need to take care of. My mum _needs_ me."

Harry sucked in a sharp breath. He nodded quickly, simple jerky movements of his neck as if he lost all ability to shake his head. He blew his bangs off his face, returning a shaky smile.

"Right, of course," he breathed out, his words broken. "Why would you stay here? It's not like you _need_ to stay for someone here."

Louis' mouth stuck open on a protest. What could he say? What did Harry want him to say? What were the right words? He fish-mouthed for a few seconds, rattling his cobweb swirled brain with answers and finding none. He settled for something easier, his heart squeezing inside his ribcage.

"Unless you give me a reason to stay."

Harry's gaze worked over Louis' face. Louis gnawed on his lower lip excessively. _Maybe_ , he thought, _just maybe Harry...If it's a possibility, maybe_...Harry shook his head in that jerky way of his again. He blew air out of his blushing cheeks and looked up at the cracked sky, the lights flickering over him in bright colors. He looked incandescent.

"No, you're right," he finally said, the words dripping and slow. "You need to go home."

Louis swallowed thickly. He squeezed his eyes for a long beat and looked down, nodding shakily.

"I'll tell you what. I'll set up an appointment with the boss man himself. Simon is his name. You'll talk to him about giving you a second chance before the other Lewis is found and we'll see what happens." Harry looked at him then, his gaze piercing and unyielding. Louis was left flustered. "How does that sound?"

"Good," his voice trembled. "That's—Good."

"For now," Harry said, his lips quirking up at the corners, his cheeky personality coming back slowly, brightly. "Let's watch the sky for a bit, yeah?" He smiled crookedly.

"Yeah," Louis breathed.

He laid down on his back with his hands clasped on top of his chest. Harry mimicked him, a smile slipping onto his cherub cheeks. Their faces were washed in illuminating bokeh lights from the portal into another dimension.They were enveloped in comfortable silence except for their heavy breathing and the occasional flicker-flicker of fire. Louis' hand rested on his sides now. Harry followed his movements again, careful, like treading on dark waters. The tip of his pinky curled around Louis'. Louis smiled to himself and chained their hands together like an anchor and rope.

Harry turned his head to look at him. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, his brows scrunching up in his adorable, dorky way Louis has inevitably come to love. Louis reached over and traced the shape of his concerned eyebrows with his thumb. Harry's face contorted into a pleased sigh. He leaned closer and nuzzled his face in Louis' warm palm.

They smiled at each other then looked away. Louis bit his bottom lip and snuck a glance at Harry's profile, admiring the artful swoop of his shiny, brown locks. He breathed out shallowly and continued to stare openly at him. There was just something spellbinding about Harry in general. He was beautiful and funny, at least to Louis, with the perfect amount of quick wit, and eager to charm people off their feet. He was kind and quiet but loud and jumpy and awkward and gorgeous and simply endearing. It made Louis' heart swoop, his hands sweaty, his heart beat that much faster.

"Lou," Harry hummed, his eyes swooping, blinking, fluttering.

"Yeah," Louis exhaled against his skin.

"I want," he said, stuttering, "can I? I mean, I want to, no _need_ to. Just for a bit."

Louis smiled softly at Harry, even though he didn't know what on earth, _Hell_ , he was babbling on about. He hummed and nodded, encouraging him to go on. Harry laughed and palmed his burning face, Louis breathing out a laugh and nudging their shoulders together.

"I'm making a tit out of myself," he groaned, peeking at Louis through the gaps of his fingers.

"S'okay," Louis consoled.

He slipped his mouth shut, could still feel the burn of Harry's gaze. Harry cleared his throat a little and pushed himself up on his elbow. He reached over and planted a hand to the tiled roof beside Louis' head. Louis looked at him with piercing, curious, cobalt blue eyes.

"What are you doing Curly?"

"I wanna ask, if you'd let me," Harry said breathily. "Can I kiss you? Is it alright if I kiss you?"

Something about the gentle tone of his voice or his warm eyes lured Louis into a third dimension. He was caught in the rapt of his gaze, his hot breath hitting his cheek, the way his fingertips would slide not so subtly closer to Louis' fringe. Louis made himself comfortable on the rough tiles, scratchy and burning the back of his stiff neck.

"Perfect," Louis murmured. "Getting cozy. I mean, better," he said, a touch faster. "Comfortable."

Harry smiled at Louis, his eyes sparkling with fond or amusement. He stroked Louis' cheek, barely a brush of his fingertips, and licked over his lips once. Louis sighed deeply, blinking up at him expectantly.

"Can I?" he asked again.

"Oh!" Louis' smile grew knowingly. He wet his lips with his tongue, trying to make it somehow better for Harry. He scrunched his fingers at the back of his hair. "Go for it mate, do your worst." Harry's smile grew in confusion at the bro-pal-mate-laddy-lad nickname. "Um, I—" he swallowed, tried again. "Didn't mean that."

They stared at each other for a long beat. Harry swayed closer, bending his head low to brush their lips together. Static. That was what Louis felt. He felt it in the drum of his fingertips, in the way Harry's mouth so easily opened for him, begging for his tongue to slide wetly inside. Electricity. When Harry slid his hand, warm and smooth, to cup his cheek as he kissed him. Sparks of heat. How Harry smiled as their mouths met and began new again, breaths of warm air rushing out of his nose to trickle on Louis' face.

Louis kissed Harry back with his hand full of matches on the back of his neck. Harry gently sucked on Louis' bottom lip, Louis' fingertips cradling his jawline and moving to cup his neck closer. Harry's breath smoothed against his mouth and Louis hugged him tighter with his legs, both smiling into the playful, heated kiss. Louis tried to ignore the pressing weight of Harry's groin digging into his thigh. His own cock twitched in interest as Harry groaned against his red bitten mouth, smiling, kissing more, laughing, smiling again. Their smiling mouths were too thrilled and happy and joyous to kiss properly the way they intended to do so in the first place.

Harry moaned quietly into his mouth when Louis swiveled his hips upwards. His mouth fell open on a stuttered breath, Louis biting down on his lip. He pulled away and breathed harshly through his nose. His wild hair flopped all over Louis' face. Louis smiled with his eyes shut.

"Sorry," Harry said quietly, "you're getting me all..." The right side of his lips quirked higher than the left. He gripped his cock through his black skinny jeans, palming himself roughly through the material. Louis' mouth flopped open, his eyes shimmering as two perfect, blue circles. "Hot and bothered," Harry finished saying.

Louis tried to ignore his own cock filling up with burning desire. He could feel Harry sweating beneath his fingertips, a drop of sweat trickling down the strong line of his nose and falling to puddle on the bow curve of Louis' thin lips. He could smell the salty sharpness blooming on the soft skin of Harry's neck.

"There's just something about you," Louis said in a tight voice, his smile manic. He flattened his palm on the small of Harry's back, stroking in wide circles. "That I'm so wildly attracted to."

Harry exhaled smoothly. His eyes crinkled at the roof tiles, a blush creeping up his cheeks and neck. He breathed out deeply and cupped Louis' warm neck again. His face burned with heat, but he smiled through it, swallowing and running his hand through his crazy hair.

"You're crazy beautiful," Harry murmured.

Louis' brows shot up in surprise as he grinned. He pursed his lips and nodded, his eyes scrutinizing in a heavy gaze. Harry continued to babble as he laughed nervously.

"You're like this crazy person that's only ever made me feel like this. If I ever met you up above, I would have fallen in love," he snapped his fingers, "just like that." His green eyes twinkled. His overly cheerful but otherwise strained voice returned. "You're everything I didn't know I was looking for."

"Fallen in love?" Louis repeated with rounded, surprised lips. "Not here?"

Harry smiled shyly at the roof tiles once again,. He rubbed the back of his neck with itching fingertips. He shook his head and smiled so wide his left dimple appeared. His face tilted up to peer into Louis' eyes, smoothing his palm over the fluffy bumps of his hair with a bashful, secret smile.

"I'm halfway there."

Louis ran his fingers through Harry's waves before pulling him down for another kiss. Harry complied easily and sucked a new, growing kiss to his wet mouth. He cupped both his cheeks and eagerly licked into his mouth. Heat—more heat—rushed into Louis' groin.

"Me too," Louis said easily when he pulled away and thumbed under Harry's half slit eyes. "I don't know where we're going but I will love you there."

They kissed some more.

. . .

_September 26th,_

**LOUIS' FINGERTIPS SPREAD** out on the smooth surface of the polished long table before him. He steadied Simon, the big boss Devil himself, with a heavy stare. He licked his lips quickly before rounding the elegant table and pouring a pitcher of iced tea into Simon's glass. The ice tinkled together. Simon plucked out the lemon slice and bit into it, not flinching from the sour poignant taste. Some of the juice slid down his chin.

"So you want to leave my hellish palace to go to, _what?"_ Simon pursed his lips, disbelieving. His beady eyes twinkled in tiny fires. _"Heaven?_ Are you a fool, my son?"

"That I am not." Louis pursed his lips and placed the pitcher of iced tea back on the table. He quirked an eyebrow defiantly. "Everyone has somewhere they need to be. I appreciate your hospitality, my stay has been wonderful even," Simon's eyes sparkled at that, "but I must go to where I truly belong. Home."

"Home," the words rolled off Simon's tongue like sizzling butter. Louis shivered. "What a funny thing that is. The dictionary defines home as the place where one lives permanently but I define it as a person. You haven't found that in a person yet, Louis?"

Louis' eyebrows twitched slightly before he remembered Harry's warnings, one, _never_ , _ever_ reveal your feelings towards Simon. He saw it as a sign of weakness, that vulnerability of fear deep inside a beating heart has no place in Hell. Feelings or emotions for that matter were meant for humans, not soulless spirits roaming around mindlessly in The Underworld.

Louis smoothed his features back into feigned indifference. Simon gauged his facial expressions with scrutinized eyes. Louis slowly walked back to his seat, dragging his blunt fingernail across the surface of the table. He stopped mid-halfway and turned to stare impassively at Simon.

"Should I find a home in a person?"

"You tell me." Simon's fingertips touched each other's in a triangle form. "I see you've taking a liking to Harry."

Louis almost smiled at the sound of his name. He pursed his lips and kept it at bay, trying to keep the overwhelming feelings from flowing over and drowning Simon in it. Instead of acknowledging Simon's statement, he answered with, "I know of him, yes."

"He seems to like you, too."

Louis reached the end of the table. He sat down and let his forearms hang loosely off the armrests, his hands limp and falling free. He pinched the skin inside his lower lip with sharp, ribbing teeth. His eyebrows arched briefly.

"Sorry, I thought we were talking about me going home?"

"Ah, yes, well." Simon took a long drag from his condensing glass and gulped loudly. "We never agreed upon taking you home."

Louis felt something like fury bubble inside to the point it would threaten and boil over. He licked his dry lips again and gritted his teeth. There was something truly indescribable about Simon. Sure, he was intimidating to others but to Louis, he was just another hard exterior of a man that had nothing but success, riches, and fame. Everyone knew about him. They did not know of his real name, the Devil a pseudonym name to conceal and protect his identity, but they shivered upon hearing it anyways.

"Please." Louis leaned forward and clasped his hands together. His left leg was propped up on his lap. "Tell me what I can do to change your mind."

"Are you trying to bribe with the devil, Louis?" Simon smiled devilishly. "If so, that's a very dangerous game you are playing."

"I'm already through the gateway now."

Simon's sharp teeth revealed with tiny almost invisible wrinkles beside his eyes appearing. His pink tongue darted out to swipe over his front fangs. He was near chuckling as he stood up and walked towards Louis. Louis stood up as well and allowed for Simon's sharp fingernails to dig into his lower back. He guided him towards the two large, heavy metal doors.

"I'll offer you an ultimatum. If you still want to leave after two or three more days, I will gladly allow you to. But I can assure you that you will be very happy here."

Louis allowed himself a moment to feel. "Isn't this supposed to be the place for pain and suffering?"

Simon opened the gate easily and propped his hand on the door. He planted a heavy hand on Louis' shoulder and breathed crackling fire, a smirk licking his red lips.

"Yes. People in Hell here generally must endure their worst nightmares. Eaten by sharks, getting viciously murdered again and again, falling off a building into a bottomless pit, you name it." Louis' nose scrunched. Simon laughed breathily and squeezed the top of Louis' shoulder, saying warmly, "Yours is never coming home."

"But you just said—"

"Goodbye Louis," Simon said before shutting the heavy doors in his face.

Louis sighed deeply, the taut tension seeping out of his bones. He palmed his face and nibbled on his lower lip. He dropped his hand, noticing a dark silhouette dancing against the licking fire. He smirked to himself. Up ahead like a beautiful mirage, stood Harry skipping rocks over the pits of Hell.

Louis walked towards the light.

. . .

_September 27th,_

**HARRY'S SECRET PLACE** Louis discovered was something unrealistic. Ethereal, if you will. Louis was on an adventure by himself, discovering new little places that made him feel more at ease knowing there was some magic to this hellish place. When he stumbled upon Harry's treasure, he was jolted back with the feeling of home.

In the heart of London, behind all the busy hubbub and traffic city lights, laid a secret place where Louis often took the little ones to soak in the fresh clean water. Even Lottie would tag along, although she always said she was too old for kiddie stuff, and would find herself lured in by the deep blue water and the anticipated thrill of the rope swing hung around the tree. They would laugh and splash water at each other, too busy having fun that the day would escape from them. Jay would always scold them afterwards for coming home with soaked clothes and muddy shoes, but it was more of a fond eye roll and a half smile that Louis adopted too.

Harry's valuable was the same. The water was deep enough to swim in and there existed a similar rough rope swing tied around a sturdy tree trunk to jump from. Amidst Louis gawking at it all, was Harry, sunkissed and beautiful in tiny yellow board shorts. He was the only devil that didn't have red skin or black sunken eyes and up until now, Louis found himself to be infinitesimally grateful for it. It made him seem more human and real and not just a figment of a combination of Louis' imagination and wet dreams come to life.

He was indefinitely gaping at the scene in front of him because it was water. Not a mirage or a hallucination, but _actual_ water instead of the same fiery pits of Hell he was starting to get used to. How long has he been here? How did water taste like again? Louis' mouth was suddenly dry and all he wanted to do was drop down to his knees and gulp the clean water greedily. So he did.

It tasted nothing, of course, but it was the best kind of nothing.

He drank and drank and drank until his heart's content, or, until Harry's amused voice halted him that made Louis' eyebrows scrunch together.

"You know, you shouldn't be drinking that water." Louis' eyebrows rose higher in silent question. Harry pressed his fingertips to his mouth to prevent any unsung laughter from spilling out. "This is the Lake of Tears after all."

Louis' eyes widened, spluttering out water everywhere. He wiped his wet lips with the back of his mouth, eyebrows furrowing together once again. He rested his hands on top his folded lap.

"I thought you said water doesn't exist down here?"

"Oh, it doesn't." Harry padded closer to him and stopped halfway, wiping his brow with his arm. "I never said tears didn't, however."

"Tears, huh?"

Louis started shedding off his clothing. Harry's eyes averted elsewhere, looking up at the sky and biting on his lower lip. Louis smirked and plunged into the deep water, everything turning silent until he rose up and the sounds came rushing to his ears all at once. He swam towards Harry and leaned backwards, floating on his back and letting his toes poke out from the surface. He wiggled them.

"People, who uh, um..." Harry babbled, his eyes tracing down the expanse of Louis' chest. Louis quirked an eyebrow amusedly. For show, he traced his barely there visible abs with feather-light fingertips. Harry's mouth fell open. He snapped it shut and shook his head slowly, his eyes squinting in the harsh fiery sunlight. "People, _sinners_ , when they get here, they're like, crying and stuff, and since water doesn't exist, their tears end up here in the Lake of Tears. So, um, yeah, that's why it's called the Lake of Tears. 'Cause you know, tears and all that."

"Tears and all that," Louis repeated. "Such eloquence, Harold."

"Shut it."

Harry tugged down Louis' big toe, purposefully causing Louis to sink under the water. He swam upwards again and spluttered out water, or rather, _tears_. He would have probably figured it out anyways without Harry's morbid voice since the water was overly salty. He levelled Harry with a narrowed stare.

In silent agreement, they fell easily in and out of playing with each other, often taking turns of needed breaks to catch a breath, or simply because Louis' mouth was watering at the sinful sight of Harry Styles. The lake quarry somehow made him seem more beautiful, if that was even possible. The trees sheltered all around them created blotchy shadows on his tan shining skin, making his skin glow and sparkle in the sunlight. Rain droplets slid down the curves of his body. Wet Harry was not something Louis needed to see, he was practically sporting a hard-on where he was crouched down by the smooth rocks. It was as if he lost all willpower and restrained himself from doing something stupid like jump into the water, dip Harry dangerously low, and kiss him hungrily.

To stop his boyish eagerness, he searched for his phone in the pockets of his shorts. He still had his phone in Hell, he had no idea why, but seemed useless enough because Hell didn't have free Wi-Fi which was just plain _cruel_. He supposed it only made sense. He snapped a photo of his name scribbled in the dirt from his stick and snuck a photo of Harry when his back was turned, exposing his back muscles and the two dimples above the swell of his arse.

With a bitten smile that had more to do with the picture of Harry than the sun warming his cheeks and skin, he tucked the phone back into place just as Harry turned to him smiling already. Louis found himself to be gravitated by Harry's magnetic pull, helpless to it even, so he splashed back into the water and joined him again.

Louis swung from the rope swing without a second thought, screaming wildly as Harry watched from below with laughing, squinted eyes. He plunged deep into the water and rose again with Harry's hands gripping his shoulders. They played pretend lifeguard and swam and padded until their skin was pruny and their bones grew tired. They shared snacks on the smooth rocks and even took several cute selfies that made Louis' heart grow bigger and fonder.

Eventually, they settled on the damp pillowy earth, Louis leaning up with an elbow and Harry laying on his back with his hands clasped over his chest. His eyes were closed and when he would peer up at Louis, they would squint and shine the color green so beautifully. Up close, he was bright and gorgeous. Louis couldn't get enough of him.

"So," Harry spoke when they were relaxed and cooled down, "how was your talk with Simon yesterday?"

Louis bit his lip. "Surprisingly short." He shrugged slowly, like it was no big deal. "He didn't let me come home."

Harry sat up with his hands pressed behind himself. His eyes squinted in the harsh sunlight, brows knitting together in immediate concern. He patted Louis' thigh warm and smooth. Louis tried to ignore the arousal flood inside his body at the mere touch.

"What? Why not?"

"I don't know really. He said he'd give me a few days to mull it over and if I still wanted to come home, he would let me."

Harry's shoulders sagged with relief. "Oh, that's good then, innit?"

"Yeah, I mean, I guess." Louis picked at his navy blue turtled shorts. His eyes grew rounded with pinched confusion. "I mean, he brought you up out of nowhere, though I don't know why."

Harry became silent. He sat up fully and scrubbed his face roughly, leaving it blotchy with red irritation. He blew air out of his full pink lips and palmed his thighs. Even though his shoulders were sagged, it was all too obvious that he was tense. Hiding something, maybe. Louis prodded.

"What is it, Harry?"

Harry muffled a loud groan into the crook of his elbow. Louis grew agitated.

"Spill it out, Haz."

"It's me."

Louis' eyebrows furrowed for a short beat.

"What?"

"It was me. _Me_. Like, I talked to Simon before about you and I guess I gave him the impression that...that..."

"What?" When Harry made no move to answer, Louis spoke louder, as if that was going to prompt him further. " _What?"_

"That I want you to stay?"

It wasn't a question. It was an honest answer.

Harry looked away from Louis' curious gaze. He fidgeted with his fingers and finally, finally turned to look at him with a prominent crease between his eyebrows. Louis stared at him silently. They were stuck between a heavy staring eye contest while Harry would get nervous again and look away and Louis' eyes stayed glued to his face permanently. He was the first to break. He covered Harry's hands with his own and spoke so softly the wind could have stolen his words.

"Harry, look at me darling." When Harry did, Louis' voice was even more gentler so to speak. "You want me to stay?"

Harry swallowed thickly before nodding jerkily. "Y-Yes."

"Why?"

"You're..."

Louis could tell he was having trouble finding the words, but he remained patient all the while. Harry opened his mouth, closed it, opened it and closed it again. He breathed in and out deeply and spoke so slowly his voice resembled like sticky syrup.

"You mean a lot to me, Lou, in the short amount of days we've been together. Not _together_ , but with each other. I don't know what this means, or how I feel, and I know it's selfish, I've said it before, but I don't want you to go home or Heaven or wherever. I want you to stay here. With me. It's just...you get me. We get each other. And you're one in a million and I'd be stupid to let you go. You've just...you've always been there. It's _always_ been there. And even now, no one, Lou _, no one_ , I've never met _anybody_ who would just sit there and wait until I talked because they would grow tired and bored and when I _would_ start talking they would leave and no one, only _you_. You let me come up with sentences even though it's obvious I'm having such a hard fucking time trying. Shit, sorry. I'm—sorry again. It's just...this..." Harry took a pause and a shaky breath, gesticulating wildly between them. "This _works_. Don't you think? We work. We _fit_. This...This is it. This feels right to me."

Harry sighed and was timid to look up into Louis' eyes. Louis stroked his thumb over Harry's skin tenderly. Because fuck, he was right, wasn't he? They _did_ work together, like two mismatched pieces that somehow, miraculously, fit together. Even though they were complete polar opposites, Harry kind and sweet that wore his heart on his sleeve and Louis, rude and loud-mouthed and guarded because he's had his heart broken so many times before. But Harry. Louis was willing to have his heart broken all over again if it was in the right hands. Then again, he wasn't so sure Harry would be careless with his heart to begin with. And _that_ , that was a lot to process.

What could he say to this sweet boy? What were the right words? How could he make this right? What was there to say that, _yes, I think I'm closer to the feeling of love because it's you and I want nothing more, only you, always you. I might be selfish too and I might hurt you in the process but if you let me, if you'll have me, I'll try to make you happy, all I want is for you to be happy. Me and you, together against the world. Us. Together._

The only thing Louis could think of to do was to kiss him, so he did. He cupped Harry's cheek and leaned in just as Harry inhaled a sharp breath before their mouths met. Louis understood the feeling. Every time he was close around him, he was feeling a little bit breathless, like he couldn't quite breathe, but every kiss they shared was like air to him and Louis could finally suck in a breath all over again.

His lungs expanded and exhaled as he moved his lips tenderly against Harry's. His mouth was full and sweet, making Louis addicted with his taste. He cupped his cheek harder and slid his tongue wetly inside. Harry hummed contently, as if he was dying for him to do that all day. Louis' fingers gripped Harry's shoulders for support and then moved to the back of his neck where he scratched lightly with blunt fingernails.

Harry's mouth fell open on a breathy moan. Louis sought out this opportunity to bite down on his lower bottom lip. The sounds that Harry made were so sweet and innocent that Louis had to bite that much harder. It drove Harry crazy with it, rotating his hips lazily against Louis and finally releasing that heavy moan Louis was searching for. He slid his thigh in between Louis' legs and pressed flush to him, rubbing his hard cock on Louis' upper thigh. Harry moved to his neck and sucked until he knew it hurt and then kissed and licked over the same spot, Louis' hand gripping his hair tighter and tighter until they both attacked each other's mouths again, ten seconds apparently too long to wait.

His tongue snaked across Louis' bottom lip, wrenching an even breathier moan out of him that, in turn, let him inside as his mouth parted around him. It was good, _really good,_ and Louis found himself opening his jaw wider for more, practically begging for Harry to suck on his tongue. Harry did without an ounce of hesitation, simply giving in to Louis and allowing him to suck and hum as he pleased.

It was so easy to kiss him, to just be there wrapped up in each other while Harry's tongue explored and his sharp teeth bit curiously. So easy that Louis didn't even register what he was doing, hands on Harry's wet prickling with goosebumps skin and palms moving to rub intently over his pink nipples. He slid himself down and moved his mouth on Harry's skin, relishing in the little whines Harry emitted. He sucked on the two barely there pink points and smiled around ribbed flesh.

They fell into rhythm easily as if they have been doing this for _ages_. It was so natural for them that Louis didn't even recoil when Harry's hands found his arse and palmed heavily, one hand digging into the cleft of it. He simply arched his back for more and gasped against Harry's cheek as the other boy squeezed his flesh and dug his fingers in, dangerously close to his entrance. He was already wet, pathetically fast, his shorts clinging to his wet skin and his leaking cock. He thought he could come right then and there if Harry palmed him a few more times, not even touching his skin. Hell, he might even come from Harry just moaning into his neck. It was all too much that Louis had to throw his head back and take a breather. The back of his head collided with the rock but he didn't even register the pain because all his senses were working overdrive due to the scent of Harry's sharp sweaty skin and pressing eager fingertips.

He only scrutinized his eyes when Harry laughed against his neck, sending trembling shivers down his spine. Harry gripped his body tighter and licked a fat broad stripe up Louis' neck, causing Louis to roll his eyes to the back of his head. He didn't have time to come up with a snarky reply because Harry was all over him, driving him slowly insane.

The only sounds were their lips sucking together for each new, intensifying kiss. Louis only pulled away when he need to gasp in a breath of fresh air. He removed a wet strand from Harry's forehead and tucked it behind his ear. He wished he didn't have to look at Harry's face because he felt breathless all over again at the sight of him. He was pink-cheeked and glassy-eyed and Louis might have ravished him there under the shaded trees if it weren't for the simple fact that he didn't have any convenient stuff with him.

"I want you to be...I can't find the word I mean," Louis sighed, trying to make the moment feel right. " _Happy_. I want you to be _happy."_

Harry kissed him again.

. . .

_September 28th,_

**THINKING ABOUT THEIR RENDEZVOUS** at the lake quarry made Louis' cheeks flush. They were too tempted to do anything about it even when they were both pink-cheeked and wet, even when Harry moaned a bit too loudly when Louis peppered lingering kisses all over his navel, even when Harry accidentally brushed his knuckles on Louis' crotch and widened his eyes when he realized the other boys' briefs were sticky with precome.

Louis didn't understand, or know why, really. He was never bashful about his sexual romances, neither did he take things slow when they were both consenting adults. If he met Harry at a club, Louis would have wasted no time in dragging him to the bathroom and sucking him off on the dirty floor. But maybe it was just that.

Maybe he didn't want his first time with Harry to be quick and dirty or meaningless, rushed just for the sole purpose of finding that sweet release. He wanted to take him home to mother, he couldn't do that now could he, and shower him with rose petals and brag about him to strangers on the street and show him off to all his friends and family.

He wanted their first time to be special and cheesy like in a romantic cinematic film, with rose petals strewn on the bed and candles lit everywhere. Though, the only problem was that Louis wasn't sure if Harry _even_ wanted to bed him. He seemed hesitant yesterday when Louis' fingertips fingered the waistband of his yellow board shorts. He had pushed him away quickly, quickly quietly with only a brief of reluctance flashing across his eyes. Louis didn't care at the time, figured he was just being shy about it and wanted to take things slow, but he was overthinking things as of now in bed, juggling his phone in his clammy hands.

His phone lit up. He stared fondly at the lock screen of their selfie. Harry's eyes were half shut and his pink tongue had darted out to lick Louis' cheek, Louis crinkly-eyed and happy. He unlocked his phone and lingered on that one even more, with Harry's wiry back muscles exposed and looking wet and sinful.

The thing was, Louis _always_ got what he wanted. Whether it was that shiny new football in the shop or the last piece of pie because he was the oldest and honestly the favorite, he always got what he wanted with no hesitation or reluctance from the other end. _Especially_ when it came to boys. All it took was a lingering gaze and licked lips and _snap!_ the other boy was rendered helpless and hunched down to his knees begging to suck on Louis' cock prettily. It was _that_ easy.

Harry denying him was something new, something refreshing. He wasn't a slag but he wasn't shy about it either. He made it perfectly clear he wanted Louis when he rolled his hips against his in a stuttered moan. It made the heat of Louis' belly intensify more, the want for _more_. It was a chase and Louis was eager to get his mouth on him no matter how long it took.

He absolutely loved the thrill of this. Of _Harry_.

Speaking of the devil, three knocks in succession ratted on the door. Something swooped inside Louis' belly, he was sure butterflies were fluttering behind his ribcage. He opened the door and bit back a smile. Harry was stunning as always. He sported a lazy smirk, his composure casual and laidback as if _Louis_ was the one who was ringing his door.

He was wearing a loose fitting sheer white long sleeve shirt that revealed his milky skin and inked tattoos. His hair was pushed back with sunglasses, his curls falling over his shoulders gracefully. Most of all, his legs looked like they were painted on with skintight black jeans. He looked like a dressed mannequin that jumped out of an American Apparel magazine. Louis' mouth worked uselessly.

Harry snorted. "Why are you wearing fake prescription glasses?"

Louis blushed. Louis, _Louis The Flirt_ , blushed. He quickly replaced his fish-mouthed expression with a tightlipped smirk and narrowed eyes. He tucked his _fake prescribed glasses_ into the V of his white T-shirt.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses at all?"

Harry smiled wider. "Touché."

He slipped inside without an invitation much to Louis' surprise. Louis couldn't name it or pinpoint it, but something was different. Something had changed and he was going to find out. Play it cool, he thought to himself. It was just a matter of time before Harry slipped...

"I'm sorry about yesterday," Harry blurted with wide eyes.

That...that didn't take time at all.

Louis blinked fast, fast, fast. He pursed his lips and enjoyed the moment of selfish pleasure of watching Harry fidget like that, cheeks blushed and biting on his lips excessively. It was all too endearing. He wanted to cup Harry's cheeks and kiss him just to effectively shut him up, then again, he could go all night hearing him talk with that slow, deep voice of his.

"It's fine," Louis finally said, moving to sit down at the edge of the bed with his hands clasped together.

"No, it's _not_ fine." Harry sat down beside him and palmed his thighs again and again, the only giveaway that he was nervous. "I led you on and I wouldn't..." His Adam's apple moved with his swallow. "I wouldn't be surprised if you...if you..."

"If I what, Harry?"

Louis placed his hand tentatively on Harry's thigh, squeezing. "If you took advantage of me," he exhaled. Louis snatched his hand away from his thigh just as quickly as it rested upon him.

Louis' mouth gaped open. "Fuck. What kind of person do you think I _am?"_

Harry reached out towards him almost blindly. Louis flinched and scooted further from him on the bed. Hurt briefly flashed across Harry's eyes as he took back his hands to his chest, twisting his shirt into a knotted fist. His lower lip wobbled when he spoke again.

"I'm sorry. I...I've never...It's happened to me before, is what I mean." Louis' eyes widened. Harry bit his lip harder and continued hastily, almost as if it pained him to explain himself. "Back in secondary school I wasn't very much liked. The guys, they would push me around constantly. They never took a break." He pressed the heels of his calloused hands to his eyelids and pressed harder. His voice was shaking so badly Louis was suspicions he was close to tears. "It was every day. Once, a really bad day, a nightmare, they made me get down on my knees because I was a faggy boy because I liked it—"

 _"No,"_ Louis interrupted fiercely. He was angry, livid, upset, sad, furiously something, feeling a lot. He grabbed Harry's wrists and pulled them away from his red prickled face. "No, you don't need to tell me. I don't want to know."

"You _have_ to know. I _have_ to tell you," Harry hiccupped wetly.

After a long moment of studying Harry's pink-cheeked face, Louis slowly nodded his reluctance.

"Okay." Louis cupped Harry's face, thumbing away his tears. "Okay baby boy. You can tell me."

"They were relentless. They just...they took advantage of me on the dirty floor of the bathroom Lou, the _bathroom_." Louis swallowed his guilt away, nodded again. "They told me I fucking liked it but I didn't...I didn't! And they said otherwise because I was hard but it hurt and they just left me like that and I'm scared it's gonna happen again. I'm scared because I don't want it to hurt again."

It hurt just looking at him hurt.

Louis thumbed the tender skin under Harry's eyes and forced him to look up at him again. "Look at me Haz, look at me baby. Please." Harry looked at him with watery, tear-filled eyes. He bit his lip harder until a small drop of blood appeared on his red skin. "Never, baby. That's never gonna happen again, I'll make sure of it. Those guys, they deserve to fucking die." Harry's eyes widened in fear. Louis shook his head and stroked Harry's cheeks tenderly with his thumbs, smiling softly. "I'm sorry, but it's true. No one deserves that shit. Especially _you_ , my sweet, sweet boy. You don't have to be scared anymore."

Harry hiccupped again. He cried wetly in the crook of Louis' shoulder while sobs wracked his entire body uncontrollably. Louis felt so much for him. He stroked Harry's back gently and kissed the top of his head, the two little points of horns prodding Louis' cheeks. He continued to rub his back until Harry calmed down and his loud cries developed into something gentle, little sniffles and gasping breaths. Louis kissed his wet cheek and squeezed his body tighter, trying to transfer the pain onto himself so Harry would never know what it felt like to _hurt._

"I would never hurt you. Never ever in a million years."

"I'm sorry," Harry gasped aloud. "I'm sorry I'm not good enough for you."

"What?" Louis pulled him away to peer into his wet, impossibly green eyes. "What are you talking about, Harry? Baby, you're _more_ than enough. You're...You're _everything."_

Harry rubbed his eyes weakly, resembling like a tear-stricken fearful eight-year-old. Louis wanted to tuck him to his chest and run away with him in a place nobody could ever find them.

When Harry pressed his hand to Louis' chest, Louis was jolted with electricity to the past. Blurry images flashed by in his memory, time warping to the place where he was young and ruthless in secondary school. He remembered. He remembered always bumping into the group of jock bullies bullying the lad from two years earlier, making fun of his short springy curls and picking at his red dotted acne cheeks. He remembered how he would always turn away and pinch his bottom lip between his teeth whenever he heard the inevitable sound of a punch striking and a locker door slamming with the weight of a green-eyed, pink cheeked angel. He remembered. He knew who he was, Harry Styles.

 _You fucking coward!_ his mind was shouting at him, filled with rage and the deep remorse of being nothing but a pathetic wuss. _You let them crush their fists into his skull while you stood there doing nothing. Absolutely nothing! You let them harass your boy and that's why you're in Hell, you low life fucking piece of shit. You deserve to be here._

Except, not at all. Because in Hell where there was supposed to be pain and regret, was nothing but happiness for Louis. For his boy, that wore sweet smiles and blushing cheeks. Because Harry made him feel more than he has ever felt in all his twenty-four years of life. In fact, Louis didn't deserve to be in Hell because this, as ironic as that sounded, made him the happiest person than he has ever been before.

"Shit," Louis rasped out. He clutched Harry's shoulders with clawed fingernails and dropped his head in frustration and guilt. "Shit. It's you. It was you all along."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked confusedly.

Louis let go and paced around the room frantically. He gripped his hair in fistfuls, letting the pain prickle his head like sharp needlepoints. He bit on his bitten down fingernails and scratched his face. He blew hot air out of his parted mouth and kept pacing, red face angry and fumed.

"It was me!" Louis swiveled around on his heels and pointed an accusatory finger at himself. "It was me, Harry. The boy that never protected you. The fucking _coward_ that deserved to die in the first place. It all makes sense to me. All along I blamed Simon but I get it now. I deserve all the pain I can get."

Harry licked his lips once. He looked up at him with flushed cheeks, his eyes glassy and wet. He looked at him with a sad smile, although Louis wasn't too sure, with a hint of mirth. Maybe pinging curiosity? It was still there, a mixture of feelings that made him suspicious, but a little bit frightened as well.

"I know, Lou."

Louis stopped pacing, his bitten down fingernails falling away from his open mouth. "What?"

"Like, I know it was you. I was trying to figure out how long it would take you to remember me."

"You mean..." Louis swallowed tightly, the lump lodging in his throat making it hard to swallow. "The whole time?"

"The whole time," Harry repeated.

He smiled genuinely this time and stood up, approaching him. Louis stayed motionless, his feet stuck on the floor and his mouth pursed open with unspoken buffering words. Harry grabbed his hands and held them tightly like he was trying to mend all the broken pieces back together. Somehow, someway, it made Louis feel better. Protected almost.

"But why?" Louis' lower lip threatened to wobble. "Why didn't you tell me? And why are you not trying to kill me all over again?"

Harry laughed brightly, making Louis smile with him. He cupped his burning cheek and hid his smiling face into Louis' neck, breathing against his warm skin. He pressed a wet kiss there which made Louis shiver in return. He nibbled on the sensitive flesh and licked over the blooming red until he was satisfied with his work, humming appreciatively and thumbing over the lovely shade of darkening purple.

He kissed Louis then, continuing to cup his face and thumb along his cheeks. Louis was always amazed by how Harry kissed him. His beestung lips were sweet and soft to the touch and it was as if he knew Louis before because he kissed him exactly the way he liked. He hummed again, softer this time, and sucked on his bottom lip. Louis tasted the faintest traces of blood on his poison lips and sucked harder. He tasted bitter and metallic like rainfall but it only prompted him to moan lightly and press his body closer to him.

Harry broke their kiss and thumbed the skin of Louis' damp lower lip. He pressed his mouth to Louis' forehead, not even kissing him, just simply pressing his lips flush to his skin. He mumbled against him, "Don't blame yourself, okay? You were just a kid and scared of getting beat up too. I wouldn't know what to do if I was in your place either."

"No." Louis peered up into his eyes, standing up on his tiptoes to reach him better. "I know you would have stepped in because you have a heart made out of gold and I'm just a coward."

"You're not _just_ that," Harry fought back with as much ferocity. "You're so much more, Lou. You're beautiful and brave. You care about strangers deeply and need I remind you that you quite literally sacrificed your life for a little girl you didn't even know?"

"Hey. I _did_ know her. Her name was Sarah."

"I know." Harry pressed his lips to Louis' cheekbone, kissing him next. "I love you for it."

It was obvious he didn't mean to slip that out because the minute he did, his eyes widened slightly and his grip around Louis' body tightened out of instinctual reflex. Louis' mouth parted open in shock. He looked up at Harry with surprised awe-filled eyes. Harry bit his bloody lip again, his eyes frantically flitting everywhere else except at the boy he loved.

Louis knew the feeling. He couldn't put a name to it, but it was sitting at the tip of his tongue but he couldn't recall exactly what it was because he has never felt this way before. Not with anybody else. Not ever. Sure, he's had his fair share of heartbreak but those never came close to love, those never made him feel alive with a beating heartbeat. He had a purpose now. The affection he had for Harry grew bigger and stronger every day until he was overwhelmed in it, overriding all his senses. It was big, for the both of them. It made him slightly frightened and a little bit maddening but he was not a coward anymore. It made him strong. _Harry_ made him strong.

"I love you," Louis said back just as fiercely.

"Don't." Harry's head dropped, biting on his lip. He shut his eyes closed for a long pressing beat and when he opened them again, they were glossy and wet. Louis' beautiful mess. "You don't have to say it back if you don't mean it."

"I do." Louis clutched Harry's shirt and pulled him down for a kiss that made both their lips swollen and red. When he pulled away, Harry's eyes were wide like two round saucers. "I really do."

"You do?" Harry exhaled breathily, like he couldn't quite believe his luck.

Louis couldn't believe it either, how good this was to be true. He laughed albeit manically and bit Harry's chin just because he could.

"I do. How many times do I have to say it so you can believe me?"

"A lot of times," Harry replied with a shit-eating grin.

And just because he loved him, Louis indulged him.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love—"

On the sixth I love you, Harry shut him up with a passionate kiss, which, yeah, that worked too. Louis gripped his shoulders and pushed him back towards the bed until the back of Harry's knees hit the bed and they both fell backwards together. Louis climbed atop of him quickly and spread Harry's legs, perching himself in between. Harry cupped his face and leaned upwards, tilting his face for a needy kiss.

God, Louis was desperate for it. All that time pretending he wasn't falling deeper was a lie and just that, _pretend_. He knew it all along at the back of his mind but he chose to ignore it because the pain would succumb him if Harry didn't feel the same. And pain was a thousand watt times higher in Hell. But now that he had his answer, all he wanted to do was wreck Harry apart slowly until he was nothing but a writhing mess below him. Chasing him relentlessly made him needy in ways he couldn't understand. Now he knew why other interested boys loved chasing after him even when he would reject them. It was a game he knew how to play and one that was driving him to his insanity.

"God, you're so fucking hot," Louis said, and put both hands on Harry.

Harry licked his lips and tangled his fingers in Louis' hair, scratching at the base of his neck. He mouthed at Louis' neck and lathed his tongue over his skin messily. He rubbed the flesh between sharp pointy teeth. Louis gasped loudly when Harry rutted his hips upwards, too desperate to wait and already achingly wet beautiful.

"Lou..." Harry moaned softly. He bit the top of Louis' shoulder and massaged down his back in tender wide strokes. "Please, I want you. So bad."

"Yeah, baby? How bad?"

Harry didn't have to say it again. In fact, he could have huffed and pouted and Louis would have still given him whatever he wanted. Louis was rendered useless around him. _Anything_ , he might as well have said _, anything you want. Whatever. Anything and everything. Just tell me._

"So much," Harry gasped anyways as Louis pinned him down on the bed with his rutting hips. He grabbed both of Harry's wrists in a tight hold and pressed them down above his head, keeping him still. "Shit. You're...God."

Louis hummed softly, licking and biting over Harry's neck repeatedly. He thumbed the pronounced clavicle of his neck and moved his hands over his rumpled long sleeved shirt. He sat on his lap, continuing to rub down his chest and press harder on his stomach, where he knew a fiery pit of deep arousal was crawling inside. Harry whined and arched his back, begging silently. Louis hitched his shirt up and began kissing him wetly, his lips sticky with spit as they moved up and around his navel, his tongue dipping inside his belly button.

Harry was starting to grow restless. His leg would kick out whenever Louis' pressing fingertips dug on a particular sensitive area, or would repeatedly shake his head back and forth when Louis' mouth was too hot and wet. Louis would have laughed it off if it wasn't for the fact that he was hungry for it. He batted Harry's hands away when they were starting to travel downwards to his groin. He pinned them above Harry's head and licked languidly up his hot skin to his neck. Short bursts of sweat broke over Harry's skin. The smell of him was fucking arousing, making Louis gag for it.

"Lou..." Harry gasped and rutted against him, the patch in front of his trousers already wet. "Do something."

"Yeah, alright."

He popped the button of Harry's trousers and tugged them down his pale thighs along with his boxerbriefs. Harry's cock was heavy, slapping against his stomach. He was...shit, he was big. Louis' mouth watered at the sight of him. The tip of his cock was leaking and angry red, blurts of precome dribbling out and sliding down his length. He gripped him loosely and sucked on the head as consolation for taking so long. _Almost there baby, beg for it._ Harry cried out and kicked his leg, accidentally kneeing Louis in the balls.

"Fuck, Christ, Harold." Louis clenched his eyes in pain and grimaced. His hand fondled over his balls, cupping them. "Be careful with them. They're sensitive."

Harry covered his burning face with his arms. "S-Sorry. Just, get on with it, yeah?"

Louis suspected Harry would be just as awkward in bed, if not more, as he was in real life. The boy was long-limbed and tall, but he was clumsy when he walked with his awkward pigeon-toed feet. Still, it was good. Louis was ready to guide him in bed and shit, yeah, that sounded good, better.

He mouthed at Harry's neck greedily and pinched his earlobe between sharp little teeth. He kissed along the shell of his ear while his hand worked over his cock in slow, full pumps. Harry was aching for it. With every upstroke, he would push his hips up and chase after that same friction. His legs were shaking so badly Louis had to hold them down using his legs. His cock fattened up quickly.

When Louis continued to tease him, because he was a little shit like that and loved to make it last, Harry flipped him over with his body. It knocked the breath out of Louis. He was impressed and maybe a little bit turned on at the same time. (Definitely the latter.)

"Fuck, you've got me so—" Harry started saying before he cut himself off, obviously too embarrassed to finish.

"Hard?" Louis supplied for him.

"Wet," Harry finished, breathing shakily.

Louis inhaled sharply, his teeth chattering over his closed lip. As if to emphasize his point, Harry thrusted weakly in between his thighs, creating a sort of friction. He gasped aloud and continued to rut his hips, his cock wetting Louis' jeans and creating a string of precome between them. It was fucking sinful and _inappropriate_. Louis knew Harry could get himself off like this, with the rough material of his jeans causing a lovely burn on his overly sensitive cock. Fuck, he could even get himself off too. Harry's eyes were closed blissfully shut and his mouth was open, wet and red and babbling incoherent noises. Louis couldn't resist and pulled him up, kissing him deeply.

Harry opened his eyes, a dark shade of arousal blown over them. He slipped his hand inside Louis' briefs and moaned brokenly when he found out he, too, was inexplicably wet. Louis could explain. He was turned on beyond belief and if he didn't get to touch or taste Harry, he was going to die.

"God, you're wet too," Harry said in awe. He cupped his hand over Louis' cock and stroked upwards, his fingertips splayed over his balls. Louis whined low in his throat and arched his back off the bed. "Fuck, you're soaked for me even. You're so...God...I can't believe..."

Louis blushed fiercely, biting on his bitten lower lip to silence his needy moans.

Harry shook his head and nosed along the long pretty column of Louis' throat. He clamped his pointed teeth over Louis' throbbing pulse and licked over the wound immediately. Not enough oxygen was swirling around Louis' brain, making it hard for him to breath. He took a shaky breath and bit on his tongue by accident when Harry tongued in and out of his sharp collarbones, tugging the collar of his shirt down.

"You don't have to be quiet about it, love," Harry breathed, exhaling warm air over Louis' shivering skin.

At the confession, Louis' moan ripped out of his throat. He was embarrassed by it, too caught up in his own pleasure. His cheeks were burning. Harry didn't laugh at him whatsoever, simply bit harder. He whispered, "Gonna take your clothes off now," like it was a special secret. Louis nodded shakily as the cool air hit his hot overstimulated skin.

Everything about Harry was...God, Louis couldn't even explain it. He was gorgeous and sexy all at the same time. He was doe-eyed innocent but sinful too. He was a perfect juxtaposition, sweaty but smelling sexy, filthy but clean, naughty but pure.

Harry's eyelids were hooded when he fingered the waistband of Louis' jeans and wrenched them down. Louis' cock twitched when Harry's long fingers accidentally brushed over him. Though, Louis thought it wasn't an accident at all when Harry smirked lazily with wet lips. Harry tugged his wet briefs just below his balls, getting his thighs trapped in them. He palmed his fuzzy thighs, his pink tongue darting out to wet his lips. He looked like he wanted to devour him and that made Louis feel fuzzy inside.

"Fuck," Harry breathed at last. "Wanna get my mouth on your arse. Wanna see your arse, bury my face deep inside. Would you like that, babe? Get you all wet while I fuck my fingers inside?"

Louis clenched his eyes shut for a beat. It was too much. The scent of Harry's slightly sweaty skin, his hot breath hitting his warm skin, his fingertips sliding across the curves of his waist. His brain short-circuited and he fluttered his eyes open to see Harry was still waiting for an answer. His expression said it all. Louis wanted to resist because he was never this riled up in bed, even with a pretty face and a toned body. Harry though...it was as if he tapped into a greedy, needy monster inside Louis begging for his face to be comed on.

"Fuck, yeah." Louis swiveled his hips to encourage him to go on. "Yeah, just do it already."

"Bossy," Harry hummed calmly.

His hungry eyes and his shaking fingertips gave him away though. He breathed out an, "Okay," to steady himself and tapped Louis on the hipbone three times, signaling him. Louis obliged and turned around, burying his furiously blushing face into the cool pillows. Harry licked his lips and tugged his briefs all the way around to his ankles.

"Shit, Lou," he breathed out harshly. He planted his warm hands on his arse and kneaded the supple flesh. "God, your arse, I'm...Shit...You look so good like this, Lou." Louis' face flushed red. Harry made a small whine in his throat and continued to palm his arse with eager pressing fingertips. He murmured, "Hold on for a bit, yeah? Gonna get the condom and lube."

Louis made an unhappy sound in his throat when all he could feel was the ghost of Harry's breath and prodding fingers on his arse. He heard the sounds of Harry fumbling around inside the bedside drawer.

Now, Louis wasn't sleazy. He didn't come to Hell with a lube and condom ready to fuck the first person he saw in Hell. To his own surprise, he found out the hotel carried small bottles of lubes and packets of foiled condoms to their guests, along with a small basket of shower necessities. Much to his delight, he spent the first nights crying woefully on the bed and the others chasing his release with Harry's name sitting on the tip of his tongue.

Before Louis could make another sound of protest, Harry kissed him hurriedly on the mouth again. It was sticky and wet, but he yearned for it like the small tight of pressing heat inside his lower belly. Harry sucked on his tongue as he threw the condom and lube beside his head. Sparks of heat flared up inside him, ricocheting all across his body, with Harry's hot, wet and insistent mouth on him.

Harry uncapped the lube with a small click and doused his palm in a generous amount of lube. He warmed it up with rubbing fingertips. He kissed Louis again and again, sliding his wet fingers down the crease of Louis' arse. The first press of his fingers was unbearably tight. He circled his rim tentatively with warning, then pushed past the tight rim of muscle. Louis visibly clenched all around him.

"Fuck," Harry panted against his cheek. He held himself upright with one hand beside Louis' head, his arm muscles wiry and taut. "I knew you'd be so fucking tight."

It was like this hot heat was enveloping Louis and searing him white. He felt a bit ridiculous with his arse in the air and Harry's first finger pushing in past his knuckle. He hasn't touched himself like this in a long time that he forgot how good it was when someone else did it for him, to him. Especially someone like Harry who had a pretty face and a hot body. Especially when he was aching for it because he loved this dork of a boy.

Louis rubbed his cheek against the white sheets, trying to catch his breath. He pinched the fleshy skin inside his cheek as Harry pressed a second finger in. He held them in there for Louis to get used to the stretch. It burned in a painful way, but pleasure soon overrode it. Louis gasped when Harry curled in his fingers and pushed a third in immediately afterwards. He cried out pathetically and pushed his arse higher in the air.

Harry hugged him by the waist with one arm. His fingers scissored inside trying to find that sweet spot. Pretty soon, too quick, he rubbed against that soft sensitive area. Louis gasped and buried his face deeper in the crook of his arm. It felt too good. He was whining high in his throat like when a girl would cry out from coming too hard. His thighs were shaking and his chest was rising up and down shakily at a rapid tempo.

Harry kissed down the knobs of Louis' spine. He tongued into the dip of his small back, his breath hot over his goosebumps prickled skin. He massaged his left arsecheek while his other fingers were buried deep inside. Louis still couldn't breathe. He was on cloud nine and he was mildly concerned he was having a panic attack. A sexy, lust-driven panic attack.

Harry grabbed his hips suddenly and lifted him up from the bed to his hands and knees. Louis pressed his mouth to his arm and bit the skin there to keep quiet. He knew Harry told him not to, to let go, but he was embarrassed and flushed for emitting these sounds. Louis knew he was loud. Everyone who slept with him, even one night stands, would call him afterwards for a second round, because Louis was loud and beautiful and they couldn't get enough. But he was never this _needy_ , never this emotionally connected to a person in bed. Harry brought out these trepid feelings inside him and made it seem all foggy-like. Louis didn't know what to do with himself.

He settled for biting on his tongue as Harry snaked out his fingers. Louis whimpered at the loss of contact until Harry thumbed his arse cheeks apart and lapped up his hole. Louis moaned unabashedly loud and dropped his head. The combination of wetness and heat made him a loose cannon. He knew he was going to come soon if Harry's relentless tongue didn't stop.

Harry hummed as he slid one hand to Louis' front and thumbed between his pecs. He kneaded the flesh of his arse while his tongue dived right back in. He was a fucking tease, slipping his tongue wetly in and out but not fully fucking him with his mouth. Louis breathed harshly out of his nose as Harry made these sounds like _he_ was the one being eaten out.

Louis was wrong. Harry Styles was not awkward in bed. All that dorky clumsiness fell away because Harry was graceful in his movements. His mouth worked lovely purple bruises over Louis' hot skin and he would fuck into him with his fingers or his mouth like he was writing music. Like his sole purpose was to make Louis' body clinch into a high climbing orgasm.

Louis vaguely wondered if Harry was always like this. He wondered if his sexual intercourses was a slow steady uphill until it was rapidly coming down like a rollercoaster. Or if when he fucked, it was fast and rushed, trying to chase after that sweet, sweet release. He especially wondered if he made these same needy sounds with others, like he couldn't keep quiet about them but wouldn't leave the inside of Louis' sex muddled brain either.

Louis could feel his thighs clench as Harry pushed his fingers in along with his tongue. He was slurping obscenely and Louis could only imagine what he looked like. Flaming face, lube and spit dripping on his lips and chin, red-lipped and sex crazed. The thought only made something white hot and fiercely tender unfurl inside his chest.

Harry kissed all along Louis' arse, leaving wet open-mouthed kisses everywhere. He kept his hand in between his cheeks however, his fingers snubbing against his clenching hole.

"Fuck," Louis gasped, so wildly aroused it _hurt_. "Feels so good Haz."

"Yeah?"

Harry plunged his fingers inside drenched with lube again. He rubbed his fingertips on his prostate, causing Louis to cry out in overwhelming pleasure. He cupped his chest like it was a breast and pinched his nipple. A tremble of shivers pitter pattered all over his burning skin. Harry licked in the cleft of his arse with eager languid licks before rubbing his cheek against Louis' bum and humming appreciatively. God, Louis was in love with an idiot.

"You just gonna praise my bum or do something about it?" Louis managed to grit out from clenched teeth.

"Gonna eat you out more now. You're gonna love it," Harry rasped out.

"Bet you can't make me come from your fingers 'n mouth," Louis spit out, challenging him with a hooded gaze.

Harry licked his lips briefly and kissed the end of Louis' spine. He curled his fingers teasingly, Louis clenching around him easily. He was tempted to moan but kept still, his eyes piercing into the green of Harry's eyes. Harry smirked lazily and bit fleshy skin.

"Bet I can," he said resolutely.

Louis was about to snap a reply when Harry pulled apart his arse cheeks again and delved enthusiastically inside. There was nothing shy about it, just wet strokes and pushing fingertips that made Louis' eyes roll to the back of his head. It was driving him crazy with it, the way Harry's tongue would press endlessly inside and dip outside just when he got close to his sweet spot. He knew it too, the beautiful bastard, smiling innocently with his tongue fucking deep inside.

"Oh," he gasped, when Harry curled a finger unexpectedly inside. "Yeah, shit, just like that. Keep going baby, you're doing so, so bloody good."

Harry lapped him up deliciously wet, humming against his reverberating skin and nibbling on the flesh above his quivering hole. Louis gripped Harry's hair in a tousled tug and pushed him in deeper. He couldn't even think straight, everything blurry around the edges and feeling so fucking good. He already felt full with Harry's long fingers, couldn't envision his big fat cock splitting him open.

Louis swallowed back a sob, his eyes prickling with brimming tears, his mouth relaxed and jaw wide open. Harry was making these sweet sounds as if he never tasted anything better than Louis before. It was endearing and fucking outrageous as well. How fucking dare he? It was as if he equally got off on pleasuring Louis as much as he was.

He fucked his tongue right back inside along with his fingers. Louis' body was shivering with cold sweat, a drop of water gliding down the strong line of his nose. Harry kissed his rim and blew cool air on it, making the skin clench around his fingers. Louis whimpered and was pushed forwards from the intensity of Harry's hot mouth pushing up against him.

"You're so wet," Harry mumbled, tonguing in again. Writhing below him totally at his command was blindingly hot and stupidly arousing. Louis felt himself sinking into the sheets even though Harry was right there supporting his weight with a strong arm around his waist. "So wet for me baby. You're so tight, like. Fuck me."

"Harry," Louis said weakly, his voice strained and too much.

He almost felt like crying. To hide his sudden wave of embarrassment, he shoved his face into the pillow, rocking his arse back onto Harry's circling finger. God, he was so transparent. _Shit, I'm too much, right?_ He could only imagine the lazy smirk playing across Harry's lips, knowing already the boy was wrapped around his long ringed finger. _Just waiting to sit and scrape my knees to suck you off,_ Louis thought shyly _. I'd do anything for you. You just have to ask._ He cried out and bit his lip harshly.

He was already so fucking hard and obvious that he didn't hesitate to moan harder, "Fuck, Harry."

"God, just look at you," Harry whispered. He circled his wet prodding tongue around his rim then breached inside again. His voice was wrecked when he said, "Can I? Another?"

Shit, this was embarrassing. He already had three fingers inside and asking for another. Louis nodded feebly, restraining himself from moving his head in agreement fiercely. Harry's mouth stretched out into a wide smile as he added a third finger. Louis gasped and almost sobbed, Harry's ring producing a slight burn to his already sensitive skin. He rocked back on his finger and muffled his desperate cries.

"Yes, _fuck_ , right there. Do that again."

Harry did. He jabbed at his prostate with quick pushes, lube and spit squelching out of his hole and gathering at the tiny slit between Harry's skin and ring. The slight burn spread all over Louis' body across his spine. The pain mixed in with the pleasure felt so good that Louis almost blanked out.

"I'm gonna come, Harry, _baby,"_ Louis sobbed.

"Yeah? You gonna come for me?" Harry asked, curling his fingers inside mercilessly until Louis covered his flaming face inside his arms.

Louis dared a glance behind himself and then wished he hadn't, because Harry looked embarrassingly worse than him. His face was flushed red, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration, a line of sweat dripping down his cheek. His mouth was dripping with lube and spit. He kissed up Louis' spine and panted against his sharp sweaty skin.

"I shouldn't let you. Not yet. Not until I replace my fingers with my big cock."

"Shit, ah-ah-ah-Harry!"

"Come for me, love."

Louis let go. He threw his head back and clenched his eyes in pleasure, biting on his bitten lower lip to prevent the fortissimo scream he wanted to shout. He was very quiet. The sensation was so overwhelming he felt white heat flare up tightly in his lower belly. With a wracking shudder, his pleasure shot through him like a bullet and vibrated in waves. His come painting his chin and all over the bedsheets. He gasped and rocked his arse onto Harry's slowing fingers, trying to catch his breath. He dropped his head and circled his girth, stroking leisurely a few times until the last drops of come spilled over his fist.

Moaning in relief, he let his body go limp on the messy sheets with his arse stuck out in the air. Harry withdrew his fingers, making sucking sounds that could only mean what Louis thought. He looked behind himself and groaned, watching with hooded eyes as Harry's pink tongue slurped the last remnants of Louis' come around his digits.

"Shit. It's a lot," Louis sighed.

"You're so lovely. Fuck, you should see yourself right now," Harry said, his voice sounding equally wrecked. He wiped his wet fingers on his thigh and stroked Louis' sides gently. He turned him on his back and let his eyes rake over his come splattered body. He babbled, "You look so good like this. Shit. I just wanna take a picture...Can I?"

"You're such an idiot."

"Still manage to insult me after my fingers were buried inside your arse. Why is that so hot to me?"

Louis wanted to laugh, but he was left feeling so breathless that all he could do was breathe through his nose. Harry's body stretched as he plucked his phone from the bedside drawer. He thumbed it open and angled it directly above Louis' languid still body, Louis watching Harry's long fingers frame the mobile. He made it seem even smaller with his big hands.

At the last minute, Louis turned his face into the pillow and cupped his balls, hiding them from view. He was shy now that Harry could see every part of his body even under the dim light. A flash went off and then it was gone.

"Gonna fuck you with my cock now," Harry said casually.

It was enough for Louis' body to start flushing with lust and want again. His cock was still sensitive, but it was fattening up just as quickly when Harry reached over and swiped the tin foil condom packet from atop the bedside table. As he was carefully unwrapping it, Louis stopped his wrists. Harry looked at him with quietly assessing eyes, then dropped the packet and nuzzled his face in the crook of Louis' neck. He kissed his pulse point three times and nudged the tip of his wet cock on Louis' thigh. Louis patted his sides and back.

"We don't have to," Harry explained quickly, quietly. He held himself up with his arms besides either side of Louis' face, peering down at him. "Shit. We don't have to. This is enough. I...You're enough for me."

Louis swallowed hard. He tried to keep his emotions in check but it was rendered useless. He felt like he was drowning, suffocated in the feeling of too much. He swallowed again, past the lump of emotions, and patted Harry's cheeks fondly. He kissed him chastely to say otherwise.

"I want to. Want _you."_

Harry had this sex-stupid look on his face like he couldn't believe it. As if Louis had the willpower to turn him away with a slap to his cheek. He slapped him anyways. Harry blinked and kissed Louis' cheek, squeezing his hip as if to say, _Yeah, I want this too. Want you too_. He nodded, more to himself that anything, and kissed Louis' mouth like he couldn't quite help himself. _One more kiss, one more time, okay now I really have to grab the condom before I kiss you again._

Louis stopped his wrists again. Harry hesitated, his eyes lingering with a hint of insecurity.

"Is this...? Are we okay?"

Louis kissed him to shut him up. "I want you without." Harry's mouth pursed in an invisible kiss. He wiped the look of shock off his face, his dimples poking out from his grin. Louis kissed his smiling mouth again, couldn't help himself either.

Harry cursed under his breath quietly and used his leverage to tug down Louis by his hips and grounded into him. Louis groaned into his mouth. Harry's knees bracketed Louis, angling his body easily. He pushed himself up with one hand, the other wrapped around his length to guide the tip of his cock inside.

It took a few tries, too tight and too hot to get it in right the first time. Louis fluttered his eyes shut and willed his body to relax as Harry slowly pushed inside. He whimpered when the head finally popped in all at once, stretching the tight ring of muscle around it. Harry slipped out again when Louis whimpered, having already distinguished his moans from pleasure to discomfort. He sucked in a sharp gasp of air and kissed along the cut of Louis' jawline, trying to steady himself and muffle his little moans on Louis' pink skin.

Harry held still for a moment, trying to catch his breath with his face pressed against Louis' neck. Everything was quiet and heady slow. Louis' palms slid on his back, catching the beads of sweat and tracing along the curves of his spine. He pressed his lips to Harry's temple and breathed, "Go on," squeezing the meaty flesh of Harry's arse.

Harry pulled him down then, kissing him so sweetly but with such a fierce intensity that made it hard for Louis to breathe. Hs heartbeat was a pulsing staccato in his ears. The pleasure was overwhelming but he rode along the waves, trying to open his eyes and stare down at Harry's flushed face pulled into a concentrated frown.

Harry brushed their lips together for a slow beat. His hand stroked across the expanse of Louis' stomach, feeling the flutter of his muscles tense up and then release. He grabbed Louis' legs and wrapped them around his waist for him. Louis shifted up and pressed down so that Harry's cock was digging into the cleft of his arse. Harry moaned hotly against his cheek and steadied himself with his hand again, pushing his heels into the mattress for balance. Millimeter by millimeter, he sank deeper inside. When Louis got used to the pleasant burn in his arse, he grinded down, needy, desperate, hungry for it, watching as Harry's mouth fell open in blissful pleasure.

"Shit, Lou," Harry whispered in a quiet rasp when Louis grinded down again. "You're so fucking good at that."

Harry clutched his hips hard enough to bruise, mouthing wetly against Louis' neck while dicking him down. Louis was pushed up far enough that the top of his head almost collided with the slamming headboard. "Fuck Louis, you're so fucking tight," Harry babbled, breathing against his hot skin as he slid wetly inside, his balls slapping against Louis' arse repeatedly.

The smooth glide of Harry's cock inside him was enough to whiten out Louis' vision. Harry slipped out of him and began kissing a trail of lingering open mouthed kisses down his torso, stopping at his belly button and lathing his tongue over it. Louis arched his back and gripped Harry's sweaty curls, knitting a firm grip at the back of his neck. Harry was mapping Louis' buzzing skin with his wet mouth like he was marking his territory, burning bruises on his lovely hips. For some reason, the idea of waking up sore the next morning with the ache of Harry's cock and bruised marks littering his skin sounded so unbelievably good to him.

Harry loomed over him once again and positioned himself in between Louis' shaking legs. He pressed the tip inside, breaking the tight ring of circle and pushing all the way inside until he bottomed out. Louis threw his head back on the cool pillows and exhaled a hot breath. Harry kissed behind his ear as he worked deep inside, hot and heavy, his lips wet against the nape of Louis' neck.

When the head brushed up against Louis' sensitive prostate, Louis covered his face and choked on a gasp. "Wanna see your face," Harry panted, pulling away his wrists. Louis bit his raw bitten lip and nodded. Harry kissed along his favorite becoming points—the curve of Louis' eyebrows, his closed shimmering eyelids, the three birthmarked constellation on his rosy cheeks. Harry's hand delved between Louis' legs and wrapped firmly around his blushing cock. He thumbed at the wet tip as he thrusted inside Louis, Louis' mouth parted open on hiccupped breaths. He wanted so fucking much that he felt stupid with it, needy like a hormonal eighteen-year-old with an overly healthy sex drive.

"Yeah," Louis moaned deliberately, his mouth finally working. "Yeah, shit, touch me like that."

Harry worked Louis open with his cock in torturously slow increments. Louis was shocked at how he could feel himself opening up, accepting Harry easily, pulling him in. He stared in awe at where their bodies were connected, slick and tight, lovely and gorgeous. Harry must have been feeling breathless too, because he stopped his movements and stared in wonder in between Louis' legs. He snapped out of his reverie when Louis moaned weakly and kissed along his flushed cheek.

"Oh my god," Harry murmured, rolling his hips in filthy circles. "You're so...So fucking lovely. Looks so good. Feels so good. I'm—" He fucked in deeper, wrenching a guttural moan out of Louis' mouth. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Taking me so well. I'm so cl—ah, yeah, baby. Tell me how you feel."

Louis couldn't describe or put into words how good he felt, how good Harry felt, so he settled for something easier that wouldn't give himself too much away. He cupped Harry's face in his hands and pulled him down for a rough kiss, scraping teeth and determined tongues and all. Harry was trying to make the feeling last, but his snapping hips were slowing down into choppy, uncoordinated thrusts. Louis' eyes closed as his cock throbbed fully in Harry's firm hold. Harry pushed in and out and started stroking Louis' cock so fast that his hand was just a blur of heated skin.

"Please," Harry pleaded, his voice sounding strained and weak. "I'm so close. Please. I wanna...Fuck, can't believe I'm inside you. Can't believe you let me do this. I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come. Please let me come on you."

Louis thought he was going to ask if he could come inside him, and he would have let him in a heartbeat, but the thought of watching Harry's screwed up face as he came on him, hot and unyielding, was enough to do it for him. There was already so much heat in the pit of his belly that it was like kindling a flame, making it grow wild and uncontrollable. His rapidly beating heart stuck in his throat as his orgasm hit him out of nowhere, like a punch to his stomach. Come smattered all the way up to his slick chest. He moaned loudly then, clutching his fingernails into Harry's back as his hole clenched around Harry's cock. Harry said something to him but he couldn't decipher it past the white noise in his head.

Harry shuddered with Louis' orgasm, obviously trying not to come on the added tightness to his already leaking cock. He tucked his face in Louis' neck and almost sobbed. He continued to fuck inside Louis' body mercilessly as Louis rode out his orgasmic waves. Harry slid out and positioned himself over Louis' body, watching him with panted lips and bright eyes. Louis could only lay there feeling breathless and body feeling pliant, looking up at his boy through rows of dark eyelashes.

"Watch me," Harry ordered, shuffling further up so that he was straddling Louis' waist.

Louis nodded helplessly as Harry's hand sneaked down to his red angry cock, thumbing the wet tip. He gave his cock a few, slow deliberate strokes, Louis watching dumbstruck at the way his foreskin pulled down and revealed his shiny rosy pink head. Harry's cock fattened up quickly as he stroked himself faster. He licked his lips and stared at Louis' blue eyes in the weak light. Louis was fidgety and awkward under his intense gaze, but he let all the tension dissipate when Harry cupped his cheek gently.

"You gonna come on my face?" Louis asked in a challenge, but his voice gave him away, affected and broken.

He wanted this more than Harry, probably even more. And even after Harry fucked him into oblivion and his cock had softened, blood rushed to his groin to fill it up again. He was so desperate; it was borderline embarrassing.

Harry nodded rapidly. He sped up, his fist blurring on the sensitive underside of his cock, right where it felt right and the sweetest. His balls brushed on Louis' sweaty chest on every upstroke. He eyed Louis' flushed face hungrily as he wet his lips again, his mouth going dry at the sight of him. It was almost too much.

The frantic snaps of Harry's wrist sent ribbons of come to splatter on Louis' skin. Some of it dripped down Louis' eyelashes, making them clump together in come, the rest of it painted his mouth and his toned chest. Harry exhaled shakily and smudged the tip of his wet cock against Louis' closed mouth, smearing the last of his come. Louis' pink tongue darted out and licked over his lips, tasting Harry's come. The obscene image made Harry groan. He drew out an unsteady breath and fell on top of him, boneless and too tired to move away. Louis grunted out a protest but didn't push him away, simply patted Harry's back in affection. He wiped Harry's come away with a thorough brush of his arm.

Louis' arse throbbed painfully. His thighs were sore and drawn tight, his legs still trembling. His heartbeat was threatening to burst out of his narrow chest. He couldn't complain about it. It was a sort of an accomplished feeling, being fucked so good that it was as if he was riding on cloud nine. He gathered his sweet boy in his arms and kissed his temple, sliding his hand down the planes of his back and kneading the flesh of his pert arse.

When Harry's heavy body finally rolled off, he pressed his smile to Louis' freckled shoulder, shy and sweet.

"Hey," he said, his voice even deeper.

Louis turned around to face him and laughed tiredly, stroking the length of Harry's arm.

"Hi," he replied easily.

Harry was beautiful. Always was, but right now, he looked extremely so. His sex mussed up hair was sticking to his pretty face, eyes open wide and innocent even though what he did a few minutes' prior with his hungry mouth, wet cock, and eager fingers was _not_ something Louis would consider so.

Louis was never one for being emotional after sex but he kind of wanted to cry right now. Instead, he rubbed his fists weakly against his eyelids and disguised it as tiredness. He murmured, "C'mere, love," while Harry easily obeyed and threw a lazy arm around Louis' body. He kissed Louis' neck then his jawline. Louis hummed and returned a brief kiss to the top of Harry's forehead. Harry smiled soft and warm, and tucked his face on Louis' stuttery breathing chest.

A few moments of lingering silence passed by until Harry blurted aloud, "You're so bloody beautiful." Louis laughed uproariously, clamping a hand over his mouth, snuffling giggles at Harry's bright and gorgeous face. That's just the way Harry was. Always charming and surprisingly sweet, even after he had his throbbing cock inside Louis' sore arse moments before.

Louis was quiet for a few seconds, but that didn't stop his mind from derailing into spiraling thoughts. He wondered how someone like Harry, who was so incredibly sweet and stupidly selfless, could end up in a place like this meant for cruel lost souls. He wanted to bite his tongue, _truly_ , but the thought that Harry did something bad, something _unforgivable_ , was eating at his brain.

"Harry," Louis began, his voice scratchy. At Harry's sleepy hum, he cleared his throat and tried again. "Why are you here?"

He knew Harry understood what he meant by the clear indication of his body involuntarily stiffening, but he still asked noncommittally, "What do you mean? Why am I here _with you?_ Because I love you."

Louis huffed out a soft breath. Leave it to Harry to try and change the subject by a casual I love you. He decided to humor him for a short minute, pressing a kiss to Harry's ruffled hair and murmuring, "Love you too."

He pulled back and peered down at Harry. As if Harry knew he was being watched, or that Louis wanted him to look at him, he raised his head, his green eyes clouded with skepticism, or worse, self-protective guard.

Louis moved one of his hands to Harry's neck, letting his thumb brush across his nape. The sleep-warm skin helped calm that prickling fear of Harry performing unfathomable acts. He didn't want to ruin the messy but perfect image he had created for Harry. Harry's body was still taut, but some of the tense eased out, his eyelids fluttering shut. If it was easier for him to spell it out for Louis with his eyes closed, then Louis only encouraged it.

Louis mumbled quietly, "You know what I mean, Harry." A wrinkle formed in between Harry's eyebrows. Louis smoothed them over with a brush of his thumb. "I mean, why are you _here?_ In Hell? What have you done?"

He saw Harry's throat bob with his hard swallow. Harry drew a shaky breath and sighed. He opened his eyes, settling for staring at the dip of Louis' narrow chest. He thumbed between Louis' pecs, keeping his eyes strayed from Louis' silently questioning ones.

"I...Well...S'complicated."

Louis arched an eyebrow unimpressed.

"Harold, look at me." Harry blew out an unsure breath, his eyes flicking up to Louis' for a fraction. Louis gripped Harry's hair, his eyes narrowed on Harry's half-drawn closed eyelids. "I'm stuck in Hell because a murderer out there snuck his way into Heaven in my place. Things can't get any more complicated than that."

He scratched behind Harry's ear, Harry unconsciously leaning into the touch. He hummed, raveling Harry's waves around his fingers when curiosity perked him up.

"Talking of, did they ever catch him?"

"Oh, um, yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Harry did a slow shrug of his shoulders. He properly looked up at Louis then, never breaking eye contact. There was a hint of a smile playing on his lips when he revealed, "I got distracted."

Louis swallowed past the emotions uncurling inside, making him feel all woozy and warm. He settled for conversation since at least that bit didn't give him away. He tugged on Harry's hair harder, Harry's eyes closing in relief. He didn't allow himself to trace the column of Harry's throat with his wet mouth. That would only be another subject change and a damn well bloody distraction at best.

"Harry."

With his neck tilted in a submissive manner, Harry exhaled as if he had ran out of breath. His eyes blinked open, his eyes glossy, giving the illusion that he was swimming in subspace. Louis swallowed tightly, scrunching his fingers in Harry's hair reflexively. Harry shuddered. When Louis was about to demand for an answer again, Harry's eyes fluttered to a spot behind Louis.

"Like I mentioned, I was bullied when I was younger. It was relentless. It gotten to the point where I was scared to go to school anymore. I'd make up excuses, pretending I was sick or that school was cancelled. I couldn't live like that anymore." Harry closed his eyes, like he couldn't bear to face the music as the story got harder to tell, his voice trembling badly. "This one particular day, after a horrible day of school, I was walking in the street when I bumped into this guy. Mid 30's, black hair, very attractive."

Louis huffed through his nose. He held back his jealousy however, because this was about Harry. Not him. He could bring it up another time if he felt like being petulant. As if Harry could sense his discomfort, he slid his hand to Louis' cheek, warm and smooth, thumbing across his cheekbone.

"Don't worry, Lou, he wasn't attractive like you."

Satisfied at his answer, Louis preened, tilting his chin up and smiling smugly.

"Anyways," Harry breathed out laughing, wrinkling his nose and forcing his lips to remain in a neutral line. "He asked me what was wrong 'cause I looked upset, I think. At the time, I didn't have anyone to talk to. I had no friends. I couldn't even tell Gemma because I knew she'd talk to mum about it and she'd only make a big deal out of it. Fuss over me and call the school. So I thought, you know, this stranger's asking so it must be alright. I told him and he asked me if I'd do anything, no matter what cost, to change it. "To have a better life," he clarified. I said, "Yeah, anything," and he revealed this gold band."

Harry raised his left hand, showing the aforementioned gold band wrapped around his middle finger. When Louis touched it, he felt a spark ignite like a lighter, tingling all the way to his spine. His eyes widened, his mouth parting slightly. He looked at Harry in shock, the same tingling vibrations transforming into comforting warmth.

"He worked for the Devil, you see," Harry explained, his eyes drawn to the shimmering gold band. "The band has magical powers, but of course, he didn't mention that. He told me to recite, "I want a better life, no matter what it may cost me.""

"Harry," Louis warned.

Harry sighed heavily. He closed his eyes and bit his lip, almost like he was reprimanding himself before Louis could do it for him.

"I know, I know. I shouldn't have done it. But, Lou, I was desperate! I didn't know what to do, and I was willing to believe in anything as long as I didn't get mercilessly bullied anymore. So I recited the words and nothing happened. The man said it would take a few hours for it to expel as long as I didn't take the band off. He walked away and I was stood there feeling confused. I turned back around to tell him I didn't want to keep it but he was gone. And, Lou, we were in the middle of the sidewalk with no shops around us, so he couldn't have sneak into one to seem mysterious."

"I didn't have a right feeling about him, felt like my intuitions were telling me he was dangerous but the band made me feel safe, protected almost. And usually rings are cold to the touch, but this one was warm. So I didn't take it off. I slept the day off and when I woke up the next morning, I woke up on the ground here, on Hell. Later, I found out I was admitted as a Devil worker with benefits and all the luxury I wanted. Of course that meant I couldn't leave. I was stuck here forever."

Harry reached the end of his story. They lied quiet for a few seconds until Louis came back to life, shooting up in bed suddenly, causing Harry to fumble back on the bed with a startled, "Oof."

"No," Louis spat, his voice tight and uncontrolled, "no. That's not fucking right! You were a child. A _child_ , Harry. How can someone—I don't even care that it was the Devil—How can someone be so heartless that they take away a _child_ from their _home?_ Their _family?_ They could've—could've—I don't fucking know! Talk to you before or some shit like that. Get your consent before ruining your fucking life—"

Harry was frozen a moment before until he caught up, his eyes wide and his mouth popped open. He scrambled to get up and grip Louis' wrists in a firm hold until Louis snapped his mouth shut, looking at him with furious, angry eyes.

"Lou! Louis, look at me. Look at me, sweetheart," Harry rambled, thumbing across Louis' lifelines in order to soothe him. Somehow, it worked, Louis' heart rate slowing down to something less frantic. "I, yes, okay, I understand your point but I brought this onto myself."

"Haz—" Louis growled, defensive for Harry's protection.

"No, I'm being serious. I _shouldn't_ have talked to that stranger in the first place. I _shouldn't_ have accepted the band from a stranger. I _should_ have listened to my instincts."

"Harry—"

"But it doesn't matter anymore, okay?" Harry interrupted, undeterred. "Because what's done is done. And I'm here now. But I'm here with _you_. And that's all that counts. That's what matters the most to me, alright?" When Louis made no move to answer, Harry pressed on, "Alright?"

"Alright," Louis sighed.

Then, because apparently Harry liked to fuck with Louis in the most inconvenient of times, his lips pulled into a teasing smirk, his eyes squinting mischievously.

"It is what it is," is what came out of his smirking mouth.

"You little shit," Louis bit back, coming down from his initial livid high, due both from Harry's thumbs brushing on the underside of his wrists and Harry's warm eyes. "Are you mocking my tattoo?"

"Does it seem like it?" Harry shrugged one shoulder before dropping it, pursuing his lips downwards and making a noncommittal humming noise at the back of his throat. "Because that's what it is."

"You fuck—C'mere."

He reached down and caught Harry's nipple in a surprise nipple twist. Harry yelped and shivered, retaliating by putting both hands on Louis' chest and pushing him backwards, Louis pulling him along with him. They resolved their banter by wrestling it out on the wrinkled unmade bed, their legs getting tangled around sheets, their mouths biting unfairly. Harry's smile was dizzy and everywhere, lighting up Louis' life like a lighthouse. They were playing, they were laughing, and somewhere in the middle of Harry moaning when Louis pinned him with their conjoined hands above Harry's head, they were kissing again.

After they settled down with a new, lovely dark bruise under Harry' jawline and a red, fresh bite mark around Louis' nipple, Louis pulled Harry to his body. They breathed out slow and steady in unison, having tired themselves out from touching each other paired with an emotional monologue on Harry's part and a wrestle match started on Louis' end. Harry yawned loudly, covering his open mouth with his hand. Louis smiled and curled a hand around Harry's body, his nose nuzzling in Harry's frizzy hair.

It was too soon to talk about feelings or what their relationship defined as of right now, but Louis couldn't help let his mind wander. _It's just, Hell was something so much more, hm? Full of magnetic light and enchanting beauty. I'm very passionate about Hell. In fact, I'm a little bit in love with Hell._ Harry breathed him in and smiled against his chest, almost as if he could hear Louis' spiraling thoughts. Louis hoped he did.

Eventually you'll end up where you need to be with who you're meant to be with, and doing what you should be doing. Louis found out where he belonged tonight. He pressed himself closer to his warm body, pressing his smiling lips on the top of Harry's head, their bodies close but their hearts somehow closer. What he wanted was what he had. To be home at last.

Louis and Harry ruled The Underworld together with Harry's firebrand eyes and quick smiles—with Louis' undaunted glares and lively smirks. Together at last, the way it was always supposed to be from the start.

All it took was seven days and nights for Louis to fall in love with Harry. That was it. And when he tattooed the number twenty-eight, the day he knew for sure he was falling into a bottomless pit, on his knuckles, Harry hadn't even asked him about the significance of it. He simply brushed his mouth on Louis' inked knuckles and smiled so big his dimples appeared. Louis knew Harry was in love with him too then.

Louis wouldn't want to be anywhere else if he didn't have his Harry by his side.


End file.
